The Howling Wolf
by WatchHeart7076
Summary: The war is over. Daenerys Targaryen finally rules the Seven Kingdoms. Sandor Clegane is now a free man, travelling north since he'd learned about Sansa Stark's disappearance, determined to find her and bring her home. But, he wasn't prepared for that...
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello!_**

 ** _This is my first SanSan story. I hope you'll like it._**

 ** _I warn you : English is not my first language, so, I am sorry if there is any mistakes; I did my best. It is rated M just to be safe._**

 ** _Reviews are very appreciated :)_**

 ** _Summary : The war is over. Daenerys Targaryen finally rules the Seven Kingdoms. Sandor Clegane is now a free man, travelling north since he'd learned about Sansa Stark's disappearance, determined to find her and bring her home. But, he wasn't prepared for_** **that** _._

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

During a sunny day, a fearsome man was riding his big black stallion, as fearsome as his master. The rider had awful scars on half of his face, making him more imposing. His steel grey eyes were scanning the woods, clearly looking for something. Or _someone_.

While he was on his way to swear loyalty to the Targaryen Queen – he didn't want her to send her fucking dragons after him -, Sandor had stopped at an inn to rest. He had heard soldiers from the Vale talking about a pretty young maid with auburn hair and blue eyes who had escaped the place, a few months ago. These soldiers were looking for her, hoping to bring her back to Petyr Baelish and have a reward.

 _So, this is where the Little Bird was hiding; In Littlefinger's skirts. How in the Seven Hells did she ended up there ?!_

During his time on the Quiet Isle, Sandor refused to have news from King's Landing, afraid to hear that Sansa Stark was finally dead in the lions' den. Elder Brother respected his vows. But, one day, as Sandor was digging another grave, Elder Brother forced him to listened. It was that day Sandor learned that his brother was dead.

Sandor was not sure of how he felt about it. Angry ? Sad ? Relieved ? No, he wasn't sad. Not at all. He was a bit angry, though, for he didn't had the chance to kill Gregor himself. In the end, he was greatly relieved that this monster was finally gone.

When the Targaryen girl came in Westeros with her dragons, she burned the White Walkers and sacked King's Landing to take the Iron Throne. She killed all the Lannisters, save two : the Imp, who was now Hand of the Queen, and Tommen Baratheon, since he was a child and Daenerys felt a kind of affection for the poor boy, who had lost his mother, his father, his brother and his sister. Winter had come, and now summer was back.

Brienne of Tarth had been rewarded for killing Stannis Baratheon. She was now the Queen's sworn shield. After she left him to die by the Trident, Sandor had never heard about Arya Stark again. Even if he hated to admit it, he quite liked that girl. She reminded him of himself at that age, seeking revenge and killing everybody standing in her way.

So, here he was, riding his loyal beast in the Eyrie, looking for his Little Bird. It's been a week since he'd reach the Eyrie and he hadn't find her yet. He was afraid to find her corpse, bloody and broken by outlaws. Something was sure : He would find those fuckers and kill them all, slowly and painfully.

Suddenly, the sound of a river made him stopped. He pulled on the reigns and led Stranger towards the sound. A bath would do no wrong, and his horse could drink. The sun was setting and it would be dark in about an hour. When he finally reached the river, Sandor jumped off his horse and stretched his aching limbs. He unsaddled Stranger and let the horse drink.

Sandor sat heavily on the ground and took off his shirt. He cupped water in his hands and splashed it all over his face and chest. It was then that he heard grunts. He turned his head and what he saw shocked him. In the distance, near the river, there was a wolf – no, a direwolf – eating what seemed like a stag alongside with… a naked girl?! Suddenly, the sun light reached a lock of the girl's hair. It was _auburn_.

 _No! It can't be…_

He had to know. Sandor got up carefully and made sure that Stranger wouldn't follow him. He walked back into the woods to stay hidden and walked towards the wolf and the girl with auburn hair. When he finally got closer, the wolf's ears moved, aware of someone else's presence. It growled low in its throat. The girl, who was biting wildly in the raw meat, stopped every movement. She raised her head and her Tully blue eyes locked with Sandor's grey ones. She gasped.

The piece of meat fell on the ground, exposing her bloody mouth. Nymeria growled again. Sandor couldn't move. Sansa Stark was in front of him, naked as her nameday, eating raw meat with a direwolf. Her entire body was covered with mud, blood, bruises and scratches. She was skinnier than before, too. Her hair was tangled and messy.

Despite all that, to Sandor's eyes, she was still the prettiest girl he'd ever seen. He cursed himself when he felt his cock hardened in his breeches. How could he be aroused in that situation? The girl needed to be taken care of. Now.

With that in mind, Sandor stepped forward, exposing himself in the orange light of the setting sun. The wolf stepped closer to Sansa, growling louder. The girl put her hand on the wolf's head. Instantly, the wolf stopped growling, and lie down at Sansa's feet.

'' You look like a wildling, girl, '' Sandor finally rasped.

The Little Bird didn't speak. She looked at her feet, as if she was ashamed. Then, she raised her head again and looked at him, straight in the eyes, something she didn't do often in King's Landing. She wasn't even trying to hide her body, as if she wasn't aware of her nakedness.

'' How did you manage to survive during all this time? '' Sandor asked, trying to make her speak.

She lowered her gaze toward the wolf at her feet. Sandor snorted. _Of course, the direwolf protected her. But, why?_ Sandor wasn't sure to understand. Then, he remembered that Starks had kind of a bond with direwolves, and that Sansa, just by putting her hand on the wolf's head, had calmed it right away. He didn't knew how it was possible. Winter had done strange things.

Sandor felt himself growing more and more impatient. The girl wasn't answering and he was going mad.

'' Are you deaf, girl?! I asked… '' He stopped short, realizing for the first time that the girl was staring at his lips intensely. '' Little Bird? ''

She opened her mouth and a strangled sound came out of it. And another. And another. She finally closed her mouth and her eyes filled with tears. She let out a sob and her tears flowed down her cheeks. Sandor stepped closer to her, stopping when he was a few inches from her.

He gently cupped her face in both hands and forced her to look at him. At his _lips_. '' Can you hear me? '' He asked. She sobbed louder and shook her head. He cursed loudly.

Sansa Stark was deaf. She couldn't hear nor sing songs, anymore. She couldn't hear the howling of the wolves, the wind in the leaf or the waves crashing against the bay. Was it because of Littlefinger? Right now, he wanted to kill Petyr Baelish.

But, he had to take care of the Little Bird first. She was still in his arms, her face buried in the crook of his neck, but she had stopped crying. Her body was still shivering though. It was getting colder and the sun was almost completely set. He lowered his eyes on her back where there was still dried mud. The girl really needed a bath.

He lifted her in his arms. Instinctively, she encircled his waist with her legs, and tightened her grip on his shoulders. Sandor tried to avoid the feeling of her womanhood brushing slightly against his abdomen. He kicked his boots away and walked into the water, still wearing his breeches - he didn't want to scare the poor girl. Nymeria remained on the ground, following them with her eyes.

The water was cold, but it was tolerable. When it reached Sansa's skin, she gasped. Sandor chuckled. He release his hold on her, letting her feet touch the ground under the water. Sansa quickly started to wash the blood from her face and her fingers. She scrubbed her whole body with her hands and Sandor helped her to wash her hair. When she was finished, she smiled up shyly at him. Sandor's heart skipped a beat. She was so beautiful. He couldn't stop himself from stroking her long damp locks. Then, he cupped her cheek and stroke it softly with his thumb.

Sansa leaned into his touch, closing her eyes. Sandor leaned forward and tenderly kissed her forehead. She hesitantly put her arms around his shoulders again, pulling her to him. He lifted her in his arms again and let her encircled his waist with her legs a second time. This time, she kept looking at his face. She brought a wet hand to his face and cupped his scarred cheek.

Sandor couldn't feel her touch, but knowing that she was willingly touching his scars was enough for him. Her fingers lingered on his cheek. Then, they moved to his lips, caressing them softly. She bent down and tentatively brushed her lips against his. She pulled back to look at him, unsure if she had done it right. Sandor grinned and closed the distance between them and gave her another quick kiss. It was only a peck, but he wanted to give her time.

She then opened her mouth and tried to speak. '' San… Sand...or. '' He felt warm tears in his eyes, realizing that she was trying to say his name. It's been a long time since she hadn't speak, he could guess by the hoarseness in her voice. And, like if it wasnot enough, she was deaf.

'' Sandor! '' She finally cried, tears running down her face. She buried her face in his neck and whispered his name, again and again, like a prayer. He tightened his grip on her, crushing her body against his. A single tear rolled on his cheek as he whispered to her. '' I'm here, Little Bird. I won't let you go. ''

Later that night, when the moon was finally up in the sky, shining brightly, Sandor and Sansa were lying on the ground, holding and caressing each other chastely. And, beside them, Nymeria howled long and loud. Sandor heard it in his ears while Sansa felt it in her soul. They both smiled, enjoying the song of the howling wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello!  
**_

 _ **So, I decided to write a longer story since there are still a lot of unanswered questions. I wanted to write only a one-shot at the beginning, but as I said, there's a lot to explain still. This is more like a ''transition chapter''. We won't know what happened to Sansa yet, but it'll come soon.**_

 _ **A big thanks to the people who reviewed/followed/favorited. It really makes my day to know that my work is appreciated :)**_

 _ **Again, sorry for the mistakes, if there are any. English is not my first language.**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 2**

When Sandor woke up, he did not open his eyes immediately. He could feel the warmth of the rising sun on his face and the warmth emanating from the furs he was wrapped in. He reached beside him with his hand, and stood up with a start.

The Little Bird wasn't there, nor the furs she had slept in. Yet, he remembered falling asleep with her nestled in his arms. He looked around him. Except for Stranger, there was nobody else. Sandor frowned and a terrifying thought started to plague his mind.

Maybe it was only a dream? Maybe he had never found the girl and she was still somewhere in that damned forest. Everything had seemed so real; her voice, her eyes, her hair, and her skin under the setting sun and later under his hands. Only a dream.

To be sure, he looked on the bank. The stag's corpse had disappeared, and there was no trace of the direwolf too.

Anger rose in him. If gods existed, they really liked to play with him. And the Hound hated to be used like a toy. _Seven hells,_ _I need wine._

He got up and walked toward his warhorse. Stranger snorted softly when his master approached him. Sandor took two apples from his saddlebag. He handed one to his horse before biting into his. Even if he wasn't in the mood to eat, he forced himself to. He needed all of his forces to find Sansa.

When he was about to mount his warhorse, he caught a glimpse of auburn hair shining through the trees. His heart began to beat so hard, he could hear it in his ear. _It was not a dream after all_ , he thought when the Little Bird finally appeared in front of him, her wolf beside her. Her naked body was still covered with the furs Sandor gave her last night.

''San-dor?'' She asked in her high-pitch broken voice. She was frowning.

Sandor realized that he almost left her, believing that he had dreamed. He felt like a fool, staring at her as if he'd never seen her before.

Without being able to restrain himself, Sandor ran toward her, scooped her in his arms and kissed her hard, crushing her lips under his. She squeaked in surprise and stiffened against him, never kissing him back. He stopped suddenly, aware that she wasn't responding to his kiss. Her eyes were shut tight and she was shaking in fear. He could smell her fear.

 _The girl finally realized that she was kissed by a dog_ , he thought bitterly. She was not as eager as she was last night, and probably disgusted. He clenched his jaw and let her go, turning away from her.

She cried out his name – it seems like it was the only bloody thing she could say -, clutching his arm with her tiny hands, forcing him to face her. She had tears in her eyes – that was something else she was good at: crying - and was shaking her head, looking at him pleadingly. She opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, as if she wanted to explain herself, but couldn't. Sighing, Sandor cupped her face in his hands and gently kissed her forehead, keeping a light hold on her so she could back away if she wanted to.

She didn't. Instead, she offered him a small smile. Sandor took her hand and led her toward Stranger. He took her by the waist and placed her on the horse's back, before climbing behind her. When he took the reins, Sansa put her hand on his and used the other to take the reins from his hands.

Sandor was confused, but she looked at him reassuringly as if to say _trust me_. He wanted to, but he wasn't sure if she would be able to lead the horse. He remembered how bad she was at riding on the journey from Winterfell to King's Landing. She seemed so much more confident right now, though. He nodded, and was rewarded by a bright smile from the Little Bird.

That was something he wasn't accustomed to, he thought once they had started their progression in the forest, Nymeria following closely. Sansa was finally able to look at him straight in the face, touch him, and smile at him. She didn't chirped, anymore, too.

 _I miss that too_ , he thought sadly. She was different, he could feel it. She had been through a lot of things, and was forced to grow up faster to survive. He wanted to ask what had happened to her during all these years. He wanted to know how she had lost her hearing, and if it had something to do with Littlefinger. But he knew that she couldn't answer, since she couldn't hear his questions. She could hear absolutely nothing. He wondered what it felt like to live in silence.

As the day went on, the air got warmer. Without warning, Sansa tossed the furs aside, exposing her naked body to the warm sun. It was very unladylike and quite… unexpected.

Sandor was staring at her, wide-eyed and mouth agape. His breeches got tighter, making him curse under his breath. Little droplets of sweat were running down Sansa's back, glistening on her pale skin. But what caught his attention the most, were the multiple scars and bruises crisscrossing her skin. Some were old, and others were fresh from a few days ago, the skin around them still red and seeming painful.

Sandor wanted to touch one, and so he did, brushing it slightly with his fingertip. Sansa drew in a sharp breath, stiffening under his touch. He withdrew his hand and circled her waist with his arm, holding her against him. She sighed softly, relaxing against his body. He prayed to the Seven that she wouldn't feel his hardened manhood against her backside. He hoped that the redness on her cheeks was from the warm air, and not because she had noticed his arousal.

Then, his eyes fell on her bare breasts, bouncing with every steps Stranger took. His cock was hard as valyrian steel, now. _Damn it!_

The Little Bird suddenly brought the horse to a halt and jumped off its back. She reached the saddlebag and rummaged in it. She then took out one of Sandor's shirts, unfolded it, and put it on, covering herself from shoulders to thighs. She climbed back on the horse without Sandor's help, and turn to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

Sandor gave her an apologetic look. She smiled knowingly before kissing his burned cheek and nuzzled his jaw gently with her nose. As she was about to make them move, Sandor snatched the reins from her hands, and Nymeria barked. It wasn't a menacing bark, though. Her tail was swaying excitedly, and she barked happily again before jumping forward, disappearing in the bushes.

Sansa let out a laugh and jumped off the horse again, urging Sandor to dismount too. When he did, Nymeria came back with a group of six men, armed and… burned. _Gods!_

Four men had only a finger burned, the fifth one had half his chest burned and the last one had a burn on half of his face, similar to Sandor's. But, it was only his cheek that was burned, not the whole half. _The Burned Men._ Sandor had heard about that clan, before. The men were all crazy in that clan, willingly burning a part of their body in some stupid ceremony.

Before Sandor could unsheathe his sword, the six men looked at Sansa with wide eyes. Finally, the one with a burned cheek stepped forward. He had black hair and serious grey eyes. His strong features made him look fierce. He looked like Sandor, but he was a bit older and more handsome. _He is not from the Vale. A northerner?_ The man didn't looked at him, concentrate on the girl in front of him. When he recognized her, Sandor saw his eyes soften.

''Sansa?''

Before anyone could move, she threw herself in the man's arms, sobbing and clinging to him. Sandor did nothing to pull them apart – even if it would've been his first reflex. They seemed to know each other well.

The five other men sheathed their swords and axes, but kept their hands on it, throwing wary glances toward Sandor. The scarred man had only eyes for _his_ Little Bird _in another man's arms_. A feeling of jealousy and possessiveness washed over him, but he remained where he was, clenching his jaw.

The northerner pulled away and held Sansa's face in both hands, looking amazed.

''Where were you during all this time?! Why did you leave us? We looked for you since weeks! What happened to your clothes? What happened to _you_?''

 _Leave them? So, the Little Bird was with them before. And it's been weeks since she was in that damn forest, forced to survive on her own. Must have help with the wolf, but still. How did she manage to do_ that _?_

Sansa took deep breaths to calm herself. She then took the man's hands from her face, and extended her own toward Sandor, smiling brightly through her tears. And again, she said one word:

''Sandor.''

* * *

 _ **And that's all... for now. Hope you enjoyed :D**_

 _ **Reviews are welcomed and appreciated :)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey!**_

 _ **This is the third chapter of my story, I hope you like it so far. Tell me what you think in the reviews, it pleases me greatly to read them :)  
**_

 _ **Again, English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes :$**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 3**

Sandor learned that the leader's name was Rick, who was, indeed, a northerner. He told Sandor that his name was to honor Eddard Stark's father, Rickard Stark, who had been kind to the northern clans when he was Lord of Winterfell and Warden of the North.

Rick was from House Norrey, a northern clan. Him and his men had joined Robb Stark and fought with him. They didn't make it to the Twins with Robb, because of Roose Bolton who planned an attack on them, led by Gregor Clegane, near the Trident. His men had been killed and he was the only survivor, greatly injured. He could have died if the Burned Men hadn't found him.

When Timett son of Timett came back from King's Landing, he was angry to see a northerner on _his_ territory. So, he challenged him. But, what Timett didn't know is that Rick was a skinchanger. When he turned into a huge bear, Timett was shocked, but fought against him the best he could. When he died, the people from the clan were afraid and amazed at the same time. They named Rick their leader.

When he told that part, Sandor didn't believed him at first. _A skinchanger?! Is he kidding me? Those are scary stories for children._ He quickly changed his mind when the man turned to a great black bear in front of him. Nymeria had barked and growled until he turned back to his human form.

While Sandor and Rick talked, Sansa was silent, staring closely to their lips. She was trying to understand. Soon, she got angry and stopped trying, folding her arms and pouting like a little girl. It made Sandor laugh, until he saw tears pearling in the corner of her eyes. He gently wiped them away, bringing a little smile to her face, unaware that Rick was watching them, smirking.

When Sandor turned his attention back to the Norrey, he asked if he knew what happened to Sansa. Rick looked at the now cloudy sky.

"I'll tell you, but we have to move. We need to head to the village if we want to reach it before it starts raining." He nodded to his men and they started walking, Nymeria following them happily.

"We'll stay behind so we can talk. It will take about an hour and a half to reach the village." He added, "They will be happy to know that our dear lady is coming back home. Everybody missed her. You can ride on the horse, if you want. We won't force you to walk. Besides, Sansa seems tired."

He was right. The girl was yawning and her eyes were half-closed. Sandor lifted her by the waist and placed her on the saddle. He climbed behind her and took the reins. Sansa leaned against him, sighing softly and closing her eyes, her hands resting on the arm that encircled her waist.

"I don't think your people will be happy to see a former Lannister dog" Sandor snorted, after a few minutes of riding.

"Oh, they will be, I assure you."

 _Is he mocking me?_

Rick continued. "We are not like the others, Hound. We do not fear you, nor think that you are as cruel as your now dead brother. We tell our children stories about the burned Hound, a great warrior, better than any knight. We despise knights, too, you know? The Burned Men admire you and your scars. They will respect you, you'll see."

"You don't know what you're talking about," Sandor snarled. "You think that I got those scars in a battle?!"

"No. That's what my people think, but _I_ know the truth. Your own brother did this to you when you were a child."

Sandor jumped off his horse, ran toward Rick and shoved him against a tree, pressing a dagger to his throat. He ignored Sansa's cries and looked at the man with fury in his eyes.

"Who told you this?!" He yelled. "Who!"

Rick didn't flinch and kept speaking calmly. "Gregor himself. He was drunk in a tavern when I first met him. My eldest son was telling a story about you and a more heroic way you got your scars to his little brother. Before I could do something, Gregor knocked my son's head on the table, almost killing him. He shout at my son that _he_ was the one who held your face in the fire while you screamed. He said you were a craven and had never done a heroic thing in all your bloody life. Said that you were only good at following your masters everywhere like the dog you were."

Sandor let him go and turned away, angrily throwing his dagger on the ground. He felt a tiny hand wrap itself around his arm. He gave a shrug and Sansa recoiled. He hated that. Hated the fear he inspired her. He had already managed to scare her twice in the same day.

"Hound…"

"Sandor?"

He cut them off. "We need to move."

* * *

After half an hour of riding, Sandor finally calmed down and remembered what he really wanted to know. He cleared his throat to catch Rick's attention. The man threw him a quick and careless glance before looking back in front of him.

"What is it, Hound?"

"The girl," Sandor answered. "Sansa. I have a few questions about what happened to her."

"Ask them."

Sandor shifted in the saddle, making Sansa grunt in her sleep.

"When you met her, was she already deaf?"

Rick sighed. "No, she wasn't. When we found her, she was about to be raped by some knights."

When he saw Sandor's scowl, he added. "Don't worry, Hound. I took care of them myself. They were house Arryn's soldiers. She was very dirty, and her clothes were a total mess. Well, all of her was a total mess, to be honest. It's been a long while since she was on her own in the forest, I can tell. Of course, with her Tully blue eyes and her auburn hair, I recognized Sansa as Lord Eddard Stark's eldest daughter. I had the chance to see her when she was younger, on a visit to Winterfell. He had us eat at his table, and his daughter sang for us. She had a sweet voice. She still has, though."

"How do you…"

Rick smiled almost sadly. "When we brought her to our village, she sang for the whole people. She sang songs about love, songs from the Faith of the Seven, and even songs we hear only in taverns. You know "The Bear and the Maiden Fair"?"

"Of course, I know that song."

"Well, she sang it too."

Sandor's eyes went wide. "Really? Do you think she knew the meaning of that song?"

Rick burst into laughter. "From the way she blushed, there's no doubt she knows what that song is talking about!"

Sandor couldn't help but laugh too. For a highborn maiden, it must have been quite odd to sing _that_. He would've given anything to hear her sing it. In fact, he would give anything to hear her sing again.

Rick's face darkened a bit when he continued. "One morning, she woke up screaming, alerting the whole village. We all loved that young girl for her kind heart and her innocent manners. For a highborn lady, she was not haughty, nor arrogant. When we heard her scream, everybody was afraid that something really bad was happening to her."

Rick's gaze was absent, lost in the memories. "I am the one who kicked her door open. I found her in her bed, still wearing her night gown. She was not in danger. She was only screaming and crying. That's the day she lost her hearing. Afterward, she became a stranger to everyone. She wouldn't smile, nor sing anymore. She would spent days in her room, refusing to eat or drink. We had to force her at some point. My wife wanted to help her to speak correctly again. She didn't wanted to. She would only communicate by letters. And those times were rare. We never heard her voice, again."

Sandor grunts. "It seems that saying my name is the only thing she can actually say."

"I know. I was quite surprised when she said it."

"Still," continued Sandor. "What you told me doesn't explain why she became deaf. It doesn't happen because of nothing. Something caused this."

Rick hesitated before answering. "Our maester said that, about a week or two ago - he was not very sure -, she went to see him, complaining about an ache in her ears. He said he couldn't help her, since he didn't knew about that kind of ache. I concluded she had some kind of infection in the ears. We had similar cases, in the north. When exposed too long to the cold, it can cause throbbing in the ears. That means we need to protect them from the cold. Wind can cause that too."

Sandor hated maesters. They were always pretending they knew everything. It was false, of course, since they hadn't been able to treat his scars, nor take care of Sansa's hears before the irreparable happens. He clenched his fists, silently cursing the maester.

"So, do you have other questions, Hound?"

"Yes. Is that bastard still alive?" he hissed through gritted teeth.

"No. He passed out a few days ago. He was very old. A wildling replaced him. I didn't know they were so far south. I thought they were closer to the Wall. His name is Eygar. He was a Thenn, so the collaboration was hard. Luckily, he speaks the Common Tongue. He fell in love with a girl in the village, too. He became as nice as a puppy, it was really funny to witness. Women have that kind of power," he added, a tender smile on his face, clearly thinking about _his_ woman. "They can tame the beast inside of every man."

Sandor received a suggestive look from the burned man. He looked down at Sansa, her pretty pale face resting on his arm, sleeping peacefully against him, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. Her pink lips were slightly open, and he wished he could kiss them. Not as hard as he had done earlier, though, but much more gently. _You're going soft, dog!_

Rick was right. Women really have the power to fuck things up.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi!**_

 _ **This is chapter 4, I hope you'll enjoy.  
**_

 _ **English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 4**

When they arrived at the village – well, it looked more like a camp, since there was less than thirty persons and only a few huts-, a small group of people was reassembled, speaking excitedly. When they finally saw Sansa on the horse, they cheered and smiled brightly. Sansa, now fully awake, dismounted and advanced toward them. They bowed their head, whispering "M'lady", even with the knowledge she couldn't hear them. A woman with brown hair and wet green eyes came out of the group and pulled Sansa in a tight embrace.

"Oh, my dear child!" she cried, while smoothing Sansa's hair, her eyes wide. "I've missed you so."

She then pulled away and kissed Sansa's cheeks. She took her hands in hers and smiled.

"Welcome home."

Then, Sansa broke, sobbing pitifully against the woman, whispering strangled "Sorry".

Sandor witnessed the scene without moving from Stranger's back. He was watching his little bird crying in the woman's arms, wondering who that woman was. He got his answer when Rick approached the two girls and kissed the woman with green eyes. _His wife_.

Even without looking at them, Sandor knew that the rest of the group was staring at him, mouth agape. He could hear them whisper. _Is that the Hound? The_ real _Hound? Look at his scars, it must've been painful. He's so brave! Do you see what I see? The Warrior himself._

Sandor wanted them to shut the fuck up. A small voice in his head said he was pleased to hear all those things. But, _his_ voice was louder. He knew they were picturing him as a hero he wasn't. He tried to keep his attention on Sansa and her new family.

"How did you find her?" asked Rick's woman.

"It was accidently. We were hunting, and then we heard a horse. We hid in the bushes, and Nymeria found us. She brought us to Sansa and the Hound."

The woman gasped, and it was then she realized Sandor's presence. Rick waved at Sandor who dismounted and approached them reluctantly.

"Hound, this is my wife, Lora." Sandor nodded at her. "Lora, you must have recognized the Hound."

The woman approached Sandor and touched his burned cheek, which made Sandor step back. She didn't seemed offended and only kept staring at him intensely.

"Welcome in the Burned Man clan, Sandor Clegane," Lora said softly. "Sansa talked a lot about you, when she was still able to speak. Said you were a good friend of her, and saved her several times. I thank you for that."

Sandor snorted. "If you call watching a helpless girl being beaten _saving_ , then aye, that's what I did."

The woman laughed without joy. "I know what you did for her, Hound. You are a better man than you think. She told me everything: How you saved her from being raped, when you stopped her from killing the boy king – and herself -, and even when you asked her to go with you."

"I haven't saved her, that night. I scared the shit out of her by putting a dagger to her throat and I almost raped her. You still think I saved her?" Rick moved closer to his wife, frowning and gripping the hilt of his sword. Sandor ignored him.

Lora didn't blink when she answered. "Yes. You gave her your cloak, you gave her your protection, and you gave her a part of you, which contained a lot of strength. She used it when she was with Petyr Baelish. She used the memory she had of you to be brave and survive the best she could."

Sandor looked away uncomfortably, unable to bear Lora's piercing gaze.

"She even told me she fell in…"

"Sansa!" A man's voice was heard behind the group assembled around them. A handsome young man came out of the group. He had green eyes and black hair. In his arms, there was a baby with _auburn hair and big blue eyes_. _Seven hells!_

When Sansa saw the young man, she rushed to him and jumped in his arms, careful not to crush the babe in the process, and hugged them both. The young man kissed Sansa's forehead, before handing her the baby. She took it with a smile, gently caressing the soft auburn locks on the baby's head. Sansa and the young man shared a smile.

Sandor's face went pale, and his chest began to hurt. So, that was why she hadn't responded to his kiss, earlier. She had a husband and a child.

The night before, she went in his arms because she was too kind to say no. She was desperate for affection, and had clung to him, letting him wash her hair, touch her skin and hold her. He couldn't believe he had hoped once again. He was raging inwardly, for have been used this way.

"This is my eldest son, Ned. And the baby is Lya, his daughter." Lora said, watching closely every reaction Sandor had.

"They look happy," he muttered blankly, as Ned put a dirty white cloak – strangely familiar to Sandor - around Sansa's shoulders to cover her almost nakedness.

"They are." She then raised her voice and addressed the group. "Tonight, we'll have a feast to honor Sansa's return. Go back to your tasks, now."

They bowed and some passed closer to Sansa to gently rub her back or her hand as a greeting. She smiled to all of them, still holding the baby in her arms. She must be hers. They looked exactly the same, Sandor couldn't be wrong.

When he had started that journey, his goal was to found Sansa and bring her with him. Bring her to Winterfell, where she belonged. Now that he had found her, he discovered she had friends, a family, and a place where to live. He couldn't be selfish and take her away, take her for himself. It wouldn't be right.

That is the moment he made a decision. He'll make sure she was safe, and, during the feast so nobody can see him, he will leave so she can be happy with her new family.

* * *

When the sun disappeared and the moon took its place, they lit a fire and the feast began. There was all sorts of meat on the tables: Stags, bears, fishes, hares… And they were all cooked different ways: Roasted, smoked, and some were even almost raw. They had some vegetables, too. And they had wine. _Wine!_

Everybody's attention was on Sansa and Rick. Most men were speaking with Rick, asking how he had found Sansa, and what happened, and how he managed to bring the Hound in their village without being killed. They all laughed at this one.

Women and children were around Sansa, happy to have their lady back. Sandor thought that she was very beautiful with her pink cheeks and her bright blue eyes. She had a bath and they dressed her in a pretty green gown that showed off her womanly curves.

A little girl, with the help of her mother, was braiding Sansa's long hair. The little bird wouldn't speak, but she kept smiling all the time. However, her smile wasn't reaching her eyes. She looked agitated. As if something was plaguing her mind.

Once again she had the baby who looked like her in her arms – Sandor found it too hard to think about the baby as _hers_. Curiously, Ned wasn't there.

Sandor had remained away from the feast, drinking wine from a wineskin he had found on one of the tables. Nymeria was laying by his side, nudging his hand with her nose and licking it. Sandor responded by caressing her between the ears. He took another swig of wine before getting up. He cast one last glance toward Sansa, feeling an ache in his chest while thinking that it was probably the last time he would see her in his life.

He sighed and turned away, walking into the darkness of the woods to find Stranger. He had tied it away from the other horses, so he couldn't hurt them. His warhorse was waiting for him, already saddled and tied to a tree near the stable. He took the reins and mounted his black stallion.

As he was about to give a kick to his horse, he heard a girl's soft voice behind him.

"Sandor?"

 _Fuck._

* * *

 ** _I'm wondering who caught him ;) More SanSan in the next chapter :D_**

 ** _Reviews are always appreciated!_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey!**_

 _ **So, this is chapter 5, I hope you'll enjoy. Sansa will finally speak! Or not :P You'll see.**_

 _ **Thank you for the kind reviews, it's very appreciated. As always, English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.**_

 _ **WARNING : There is mention of an almost rape scene. I think I have to mention it... Well, it's done, you're warned now.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 5**

They were in a small hut – _probably Sansa's -_ , and they were sitting at each side of a table, facing each other. There was a paper between them. Sandor could hear Rick's wife declare that the feast was over, and that lady Sansa went to bed. _Sansa's doing._

Sansa was staring at Sandor and he could see she was angry. He looked away, ashamed. She furiously took the paper and began to write with astonishing speed. _She must be very angry,_ thought Sandor.

/!\Sandor's sentences = **Bold**

/!\Sansa's sentences = _Italic_

" _You've tried to run away from me twice, today. Why?_ "

" **Don't know.** "

" _I don't believe you. There must be a reason. This morning, was it because I disgusted you? Did my manners shocked you so?_ "

" **I was shocked when I saw you, but that's not the reason why I was going to leave.** "

" _What is it, then?_ "

Sandor sighed heavily.

" **I thought that… I thought that I hadn't really found you, that all had been only a dream. I was ready to keep searching for you.** "

" _What made you think so?_ "

" **You were nowhere to found. And the bloody stag wasn't there anymore. What did you do with it?** "

" _I buried it, because I was ashamed of myself. Now, I want to know. Why did you try to leave me, tonight?_ "

" **You seem happy with your new family, and now you have a home, a husband, a child…** "

When she read it, Sansa looked confused. Then, she burst into laughter. She laughed so hard, she had tears in her eyes. Sandor didn't like people mocking him, so he stood up and was about to go away when she gripped his arm and forced him to sit down. She was biting her lip, clearly trying not to laugh again.

" _Oh, Sandor! Ned is not my husband, and Lya is not my baby. Of course, I love them both, but it's different than_ that _kind of love. Ned is like a brother to me, and I helped him to take care of his daughter, that's all._ "

" **How can you explain the resemblance between you and the girl, then?** "

Sansa's face darkened.

" _Ned was married, once. His wife looked like me. She had auburn hair and blue eyes, and she was very young. After their wedding night, she fell pregnant. During her pregnancy she fell ill and died in childbed. She gave birth to a healthy daughter before dying. When I arrived in the Burned Men clan, Ned mistaken me for his dead wife. Quickly, we came to care deeply for each other._ "

Sandor felt a wave of relief wash through him. He had still a chance. _A chance of what, dog. Of having the girl for yourself? Ha! She's too good for the likes of you. She's a highborn lady, and you're nothing more than an old rabid dog._

He decided than to have the answers to his other questions.

" **If everybody is so kind and handsome and all, why did you leave? What the fuck happened to make you run away from those people you love so much?** "

" _You always said I was a stupid bird, before. You were right. When I lost my hearing, I was upset and shocked. I couldn't believe that I wouldn't hear anymore. I refused everyone's help. When a wolf arrived in the camp, one day, I recognized her. It was Nymeria, my little sister's wolf. I introduced her to the clan (by a letter, of course. I refused to speak too since I wasn't able to speak correctly and I was very ashamed of that). She recognized me too. Rick let me keep her. One night, I was laying in my bed with her and I thought:_ I want to go home. _Then, Nymeria stood up and stared at me, waiting._ She understood me. _She led me out of the camp and into the darkness of the forest. I was afraid, but I was a Stark. Nymeria wasn't afraid, so I had to become a wolf. I took off my dress and I tried to act like her. It must sound crazy, but I think I was when it happened._ "

" **If you were gone for so long, how is it you were so close to the camp?** "

" _Soon, I realized that Winterfell wasn't my home, anymore. At some point, I wanted to go_ home. _My real home: The Burned Men was my new family. I missed Rick and Lora. I missed Ned and Lya. Nymeria brought me back. The day you found me, I didn't knew where we were. I was hungry and sad. When I saw you, I regretted my behaviors and my foolishness. And, I was happy to see you, too. I had heard about your death when I was with_ _father_ _Lord Baelish._ "

Sandor didn't knew what to think about what she just revealed. He looked at his little bird who was crying silently in front of him, looking at her hands folded on her lap. He reached forward and gently cupped her cheek in his big calloused hand. He wiped away her tears with his thumb. She then turned her head and kissed his palm. That innocent gesture made Sandor's heart jump.

" **When you were with Lord Baelish, what happened? And why in the seven hells did you wrote** _ **father**_ **?!** "

Sansa cringe, as if he had really yelled at her. Hesitantly, she took the paper and began writing, taking pause to think about the right words to use.

" _I'll start from the beginning. It may answers any other questions you have. After Joffrey's death, Ser Dontos brought me to Petyr Baelish. Petyr invented a story so nobody could recognized me. He said my name was Alayne Stone and I was his bastard daughter. He brought me in the Eyrie where he married my aunt Lysa. One day, she threatened me and he killed her. He pushed her through the Moon Door, and accused someone else. He poisoned my cousin. Poor Sweet Robyn. I let him die. When we were finally alone,_ _father_ _Petyr began to… touch me in most improper ways. He called me Cat many times. That was the name he would give my mother. He liked to kiss me. My lips, my neck, and sometimes even my breasts. And, one day, I did something bad. I hope the Gods will forgive me._ "

Sandor was now beside her, reading every words. His fists were thightly clenched, his knuckles were now white. Rage was boiling in him. He fought the urge to grab her by the shoulders and asked her what other things Littlefinger had done to her.

Sansa kept writing, aware of his presence but refusing to glance at him, feeling his fury, and afraid of it.

" _One day, he tore my clothes and he tried to… he tried to take my maidenhead. I refused. He forced his lips on mine and touched me everywhere: My breasts, my bottom, my womanhood... He first tried to take my maidenhead with his fingers, but he said I was too dry. I didn't understand. All I knew is that it was really painful when he pushed his fingers inside of me. I fought against him, scratched his face with my nails and tried to push him away with my feet. As he was about to take me, I kicked him between his legs and ran out of the bed. I found his dagger and when he approached me I stabbed him in the neck. He fell on the floor, blood coming out of his mouth and his neck. It was horrible. I put back my torn dress. My hair was all tangled from the fight I put against him, and I had blood on my hands and some had splashed on my dress. I ran away. Then, I heard shouts. The guard had found his corpse. When I reached the forest, three guards jumped of me and attempted to rape me too."_

Her hands shaking, she dropped the feather and the paper, and hid her face in her palms, sobbing. Sandor wanted to kill someone. He wanted to bring back Littlefucker and his bastards soldiers alive, and kill them all again. Clumsily, Sandor wrapped an arm around Sansa's waist and drew her closer. She threw her arms around his neck and clung to him, her whole body trembling.

With his free hand, he stroked her hair gently, and kissed the top of her head. In response, she pressed her wet quivering lips against his neck. Sansa finally calmed down, and rested simply against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck, and her hands playing with his locks. Sandor took the paper.

" **Is that why you were afraid when I kissed you, this morning?** "

" _Yes. I had a dream about Petyr coming back to take me away from you and finish what he had started._ "

" **I'm sorry.** "

" _You couldn't know. I am not afraid of you, Sandor. Not anymore._ "

As if to prove her words, she pulled away and placed a light kiss on his lips. Although he wanted more, Sandor didn't move. He just squeezed her body a bit closer and she closed her eyes, yawing. The little bird was tired.

" **Is it your hut?** "

He tapped her arm and handed her the paper. Sansa answered by nodding weakly. He put an arm under her knees and stood up with her in his arms. He entered her bedroom and laid her on the mattress. He pulled the covers to her chin and made his way back to the door, when her voice stopped him.

"Stay."

* * *

 _ **And, that's all... for now. I'll try to put more action in the next chapter. I hope it was clear in this one that they were talking to each other by writing on a paper. Hope you liked it. You just have to tell me in a review :)**_

 _ **It's the first time I post a chapter one day after posting the previous one. I'll try to update soon!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi, everyone!**_

 _ **Here's chapter 6, and it's shorter than the others. Thanks for the kind reviews :)  
**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 6**

Sandor awoken to the sound of a baby's cries. When he lifted his eyelids, he winced, and he felt his head throb. He looked around him and found himself in an empty small bedroom. It took a while before the memories of last night come back to his mind. He sat up and yawned loudly, stretching his limbs. He walked heavily to the door, and opened it.

He arrived in a small kitchen, and there was a baby crying in Sansa's arms. She looked desperate and tired. She was trying to hush the baby while preparing breakfast, and Sandor could see the redness in her eyes. She had cryed.

 _Probably got a nightmare from remembering all those horrible things, last night. Oh, and that blue dress suits her perfectly. Gods, she's beautiful._

Sansa turned and finally realized Sandor's presence. She handed him the baby with a pleading look. Sandor shook his head and held his hands up.

"I prefer not to touch it. She will probably die from a heart attack when she'll see my face. Or have nightmares for the rest of her life." Rasped Sandor.

Sansa's eyes filled with tears and her lower lip quivered. Sandor grunted and finally took the baby, clumsily tucking her in his arms. At the moment she touched Sandor's skin, Lya stopped crying and eyed him curiously with her big blue eyes. Sansa smiled and went to finish preparing breakfast.

Sandor could not move, looking in amazement at the baby in his arms. She was probably one year old, or less. She seemed so tiny and fragile in his arms, and she looked so much like Sansa. For a second, he imagined something totally crazy: He was living somewhere with Sansa, alone, they were married, and the babe was theirs. Sansa was preparing breakfast for them, and she had a bigger belly, waiting a second child. Oh, how sweet it would be…

Lya wriggled, bringing Sandor back to the present, and took one of his fingers, gripping it with an incredible strength for a tiny thing like her, before putting it in her mouth and sucking on it. Sandor was startled at the beginning, but couldn't help the stupid grin that spread across his face. When he caught Sansa watching him with a big smile on her face, Sandor cleared his throat and became serious again, eliciting a laugh from Sansa. In response, Lya made a delighted sound and it was half a laugh, half a scream, and it made Sandor almost drop her in surprise.

Then, the hut's door opened and a man came in. Lya held out her hands.

"Da! Da!"

Ned – because it was him – approached and took Lya from Sandor's arms, without even looking at him. He kissed Lya's cheek and stroked her head.

"Hello, baby Lya," he said, while sitting down on a chair, nuzzling the baby's neck with his nose while she giggled.

Sansa brought a plate on the table. When she passed near him, Ned took her hand and stroked it with his thumb. "Thank you." He whispered, moving his lips exaggeratedly so Sansa would understand him. She smiled at him, and approached Sandor, leading him to a chair. She sat down next to him and started cutting the bread and slicing the cheese.

"You must be the Hound," finally said Ned. "I am Ned, Rick's son."

Sandor only nodded, refusing to look at the man. _He's like a brother to me_ , he remembered Sansa telling him. But right now, they looked so much like husband and wife, he couldn't help but feel jealous.

"Well, you're not very talkative," continued Ned. "That must be why you and Sansa fit so much together. You don't speak, and she can't hear."

"Watch your words, boy," growled Sandor threateningly. "I won't let you insult her while she can't even defend herself."

Ned recoiled a bit. "Relax, Hound. It was not an insult, but a fact. I meant no offend."

Sandor snorted.

Sensing the tension, Sansa raised her head and eyed them worriedly. Lya was the one who stopped the uncomfortable silence. She banged her little fists loudly on the table, crying out nonsenses. Ned broke eye contact with Sandor and eyed his daughter with tenderness on his face. He fed her with little pieces of cheese and bread, and little drops of honey with his finger. The girl fell silence, happy to finally eat.

Sansa handed Sandor a piece of bread with honey on it, and gave him a shy smile. When he took it, he slightly brushed her fingers with his, watching her blush. He chuckled. Breakfast would be interesting.

* * *

In the afternoon, Sandor found himself in the yard, fighting with some of the bravest men – or the stupidest. Almost every men, and a few women, were watching the Hound swinging his sword with brutality and surprising speed for a man of his size. A few children were there too, cheering at their father or encouraging the Hound.

They were good fighters, Sandor had to admit. But they were too nervous. Some were too confident, and others not enough. Of course, Sandor defeated them all. At some point, there was one last man to fight. Rick stepped in front of Sandor, an axe in both his hands. Sandor had only one great sword.

"No skinchanging," Sandor growled.

Rick smirked.

"I don't need this to kick your hairy ass, Hound."

From the corner of his eyes, Sandor could see Sansa watching him with worry on her pretty face, gripping Ned's arm tightly. Sandor reassured her with a confident grin. Rick was the first one to move. He swung his axes at Sandor, who blocked them easily and pushed them away. Rick stumbled a bit before regaining his balance and charging again. Sandor blocked him again and, with a kick of his foot, managed to send one axe to the ground. There was still one left.

It was Sandor's turn to swing at Rick. The burned man was surprised by Sandor's strength when he blocked the blow, almost breaking his wrist in the process. When Sandor pulled away to swing at him again, Rick bent down and gave a strong blow on Sandor's leg with the flat of his axe.

A sharp pain went through Sandor's leg. It was his wounded leg, the one he had been afraid to lose when he was on the Quiet Isle. Sandor backed away, gripping his leg. He fell on one knee, breathing fast, waves of pain crashing against him, again and again. He dropped his sword with a _clung!_ He felt dizzy. He heard Sansa cry out his name.

He felt more than he saw Rick stepping closer to him. "Hound? Are you ok?"

Sandor's face went pale and he saw stars. _Shit._

Then, he fainted.

* * *

 _ **I like the moment with Sandor and baby Lya :3**_

 _ **If you liked it too, you know what you have to do :D Here's a clue : It is very appreciated and it starts with the letter ''R'' ;)  
**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello!**_

 _ **So, here is chapter 7 and it's a very very very very... short chapter. I'm sorry, but I hope you'll like it.**_

 _ **Thank you for the kind reviews :)**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 7**

When Sandor awoken, he didn't open his eyes immediately, for his eyelids were too heavy. He moved a bit and realized that there was a weight on him. He forced his eyes to open and discovered a little bird asleep and snuggled against his side, her head lying on his chest. Sandor tried to move again without waking her, but a groan escaped his throat as he felt a sharp pain in his wounded leg.

He discovered he was lying on a pallet in a tent. A voice rose beside him.

"Don't move, Hound. You'll reopen your wound. I'm sorry, by the way."

It was Rick. He was avoiding Sandor's look while speaking.

Sandor threw him a tired and confused glance. "What happened?"

"You remember the fight? He asked, finally meeting Sandor's gaze.

Sandor nodded.

"I hit your leg with my axe, and I reopen an old wound. Our maester came back from his honeymoon just in time. When you faint, we brought you here and he took care of you. He said that you hadn't took well care of that wound. You didn't let it heal properly."

"The Thenn, eh?"

"Aye. How did you get that wound?"

"A long story, don't want to talk about it. What is she doing here?" Sandor asked, pointing a finger toward Sansa's sleeping form against him.

"She was worried about you, the poor girl. She didn't knew what had happened. She had looked away during the fight, and the only thing she saw was you fainting. She thought you were dead. To reassure her, my wife suggested that she could come here and feel you heartbeat so she would know you were still alive. I see that she's reassured enough, now."

Sandor chuckled and absently ran a hand in Sansa's long hair, stroking it tenderly. Rick cleared his throat and seemed suddenly uncomfortable.

"Hound… There's something I need to tell you. You know that our new maester never saw Sansa before. We talk to him about her sudden deafness. I told him about her ache in the ears, and all. He said he knew that kind of ache and that he could heal her and give her hearing back."

"He can really do that?!" asked Sandor in shock. Rick nodded, but he didn't seemed happy and that made Sandor frown. "What is wrong, then? He wants something in return? Gold? I have plenty."

"No it's not that. Hound… Sandor, listen. When Eygar saw Sansa, he backed away and said that he couldn't help her. Well, what he really said was that he didn't wanted to help her. Said she was a redhead, and redhead were cursed. Said that if she was deaf, she deserved it."

"What?!"

"I know, he's totally crazy. Even his wife failed to make him change his mind. He is actually _scared_ of Sansa."

Sandor tried to sit up, but Sansa moved in his arms, groaning her displeasure at being awaken. Sandor and Rick froze, waiting for her to fall back in a peaceful sleep. Soon, she was snoring softly.

"What the fuck is that bullshit you're talking about?" Sandor hissed. "He believes in some legends that told him redheads were cursed, and that's the only reason why he doesn't want to heal her?"

"It seems so. I tried to threaten him, but he didn't care."

Sandor clenched and unclenched his fists. "What can we do about it, then?"

"Nothing, I guess."

"Nothing? Are you kidding? He can heal her! He can give her hearing back! I won't let that bastard go before he had tried. I want to see him. Now."

"Hound, I don't think…"

"Now!" Sandor barked.

Rick stood up with a sigh. Before getting out of the tent, he turned to Sandor.

"Don't spill too much blood, please. It's the tent I use when I go hunting. And, besides, Eygar is the only one who can heal Sansa. Remember that."

 _How can I forget_ that _?_

Sandor had to talk to that maester and make him heal Sansa. He didn't really knew how to force the maester to heal the little bird, but he would find a way.

If he could give her hearing back, she would be happy again. And that was what Sandor wanted the most: To make her happy. Having her hearing back would mean having her voice back. And hearing her sing again would be the best reward for his efforts.

* * *

 _ **I know that in GOT, Thenns are not scared of redheads. I just take a few liberties for my story.**_

 _ **Even if it was a short chapter, you can still tell me if you liked it or not by leaving a review :D**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey!  
**_

 _ **I know I promised a meeting between Sandor and the maester, but it won't be in this chapter. It will be in chapter 9. The redhead thing will be explain too. Sandor decided that I had to talk a bit more about his feelings and all, so I did. What a romantic dog!**_

 _ **A big thank you to**_ **fired** **ew** _ **and**_ **magnus374** _ **. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and they help me to continue my story.**_

 _ **As always, English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 8**

As he was still waiting for the maester, Sandor felt Sansa stir against him. She awoken without realizing that Sandor was staring intensely at her. Her eyes still closed, one of her hands came up to rest against Sandor's neck, where she could feel his pulse. Her hand was cold and soft, and it sent shivers through Sandor's body. He heard her sigh of relief, before she starts stroking his neck and cheek gently with her fingertips.

In response, Sandor lifted a hand and stroked her back. He saw her blush from being caught touching him. She withdrew her hand and looked up shyly at Sandor through her eyelashes. Her eyes looked like two big pools with clear water, where he wished he could drown himself.

That metaphor made him remember of the song _Six maids in a pool_ , and he thought that, for Sansa, it would be _Two pools in a maid_. It made him chuckle and he felt like an absolute fool to laugh at that. _They probably gave me milk of the poppy. They shouldn't have. That thing just makes me act stupidly.  
_

Sansa clearly didn't understand what was funny. She had tears in her eyes, which forced Sandor to be serious again. He frowned, thinking he had offended her. Sansa pulled away and leaned toward the floor. When she stood back up, she handed him a paper. Sandor recognized Sansa's writing.

" _I thought you were dead._ "

Sandor sat up, hissing a bit in pain, and Sansa helped him, rearranging the pillows behind his back. Sandor leaned towards the floor to take an empty plate and used it to write on the paper.

" **Well, I'm not.** " was all he managed to reply.

He grinned at her and she returned him a shaky smile. He saw her lower lip quivering, and, knowing what was to come, he hugged her before she starts sobbing. Her face buried in the crook of his neck, she cried freely, encircling his neck tightly with her little arms. He pulled her on his lap, held her, and stroked her tangled locks.

Poor little bird. It seems that everytime something bad happened to her, another was happening right after, allowing her no respite. She was exhausted by several shocks and horrible nightmares. It was hard to watch the woman he loved... _Love._

In Winterfell, when he first laid eyes on her, she took his breath away with her pretty face and blue eyes, and her shining hair. For the first time, he had seen a fire that he would willingly put his face in. She was everything a good lady had to be: polite and courteous. Soon, the girl had shown an incredible naivety, seeing the good in the wrong persons, including Joffrey and Cersei – the worst ones.

On the King's road, her fearful looks had angered him more than once. But, when he was alone, at night, he couldn't think about something else than her. She had already poisoned him, but he didn't knew it yet. He'd try to satisfy his new hunger with whores and wine, not really sure of what he was hungry for. He didn't even realized that when he finally came deep inside a whore's cunt, it was the little bird's name on his lips and it was her soft curves he thought he was holding.

After her father's beheading, Sandor had started to feel pity for the little bird. Her feathers had been crushed, but he'd seen the wolf in her the day Joffrey brought her on the parapets to see her father's head on a spike. She had attempted to kill the King, and herself in the same time. The thought had been unbearable at the time, and the blood flowing from her lip had been a good reason to stop her without bringing suspicion.

Afterward, he had started to feel _things_. He was afraid to name them, but he let them live within him. He had tried his best to help her by saving her, warning her and even threatening her. But the fear in her eyes and her perpetual naivety always angered him at a high level. So he spoke to her harshly, snarling and barking at her to make her understand, to make her _see_ all the liars around her and the ugliness of the real world. To show her that _he_ wasn't the monster, in this place.

The night the Blackwater was on fire, Sandor had an _almost-revelation_. Almost, because he didn't accepted it, at first. As he was slaughtering Baratheon soldiers, he thought of her the whole time, imagining he was protecting _only her_ from all those men. But then, there was that soldier on fire, running toward him. He had frozen and thought _I'm sorry, Little bird. I failed you._ The second after, the man was dead, an arrow in his back. It was the sellsword's work. The Imp's sellsword.

Sandor made a decision that night. He was leaving with the girl. Willing or not, he would bring her with him. But things hadn't went as he'd planned. Even before making his request, he knew she wouldn't come. She was still afraid of him. So he'd decided she would be afraid for a good reason. Forgetting his _good intentions_ , he held a dagger to her throat and forced her to sing for him. She did. She sang the Mother's hymn, and it broke his heart. When she brought a hand to his burned cheek, it was as if she was trying to comfort him. _She_ was comforting him, but he was the one who had scared her and threaten her. _He_ should have comforted her, instead.

The day he almost died near the Trident, he fully accepted that he deeply loved his little bird. He'd tried to push the little she-wolf to kill him. He said all those awful things about what he should've done to the little bird, shame rising in him with every words. The she-wolf only looked at him blankly, even when he begged her, and she left him there. As waves of pain were rushing through him, he finally thought about the little bird as _Sansa_. How sweet her name was. He had whispered her name for what he thought was the last time he would be able to. Afterward, he had fainted.

And then there had been those years on the Quiet Isle, digging graves and never speaking. Only thinking. He could feel her and see her in his dreams, and he could sometimes hear her soft voice in the wind. When the war was finally over, he heard news of her and that's how he'd started that journey to find her. When it happened, it was naturally that he held her in his arms and kissed her. That was something he had done several time in his dreams.

But, right now, as she was laying in his arms, her sobs calming down, he wondered what had drove her that night. He had never told her he loved her, but she'd never told him she had feelings for him neither. She couldn't love him back. He had done absolutely nothing for this, in the past years. Only left her to suffer at the Lannisters' hands and Littlefinger's.

So, why was she there, in his arms, crying _for him_ and actually worrying so much about him? Sandor took the paper and he was about to write down the question when the opening of the tent made a flap noise, and Rick came in. Rick didn't seemed surprised at all to see Sansa with puffy red eyes, held close by Sandor.

"Eygar wants Sansa to leave the tent while speaking with you."

Sandor nodded and looked at Sansa who was shaking his hand.

" _You were about to write. Is there something you wanted to tell me?_ "

Sandor sighed.

" **Later. I have to speak with that halfwit, before.** "

When they left him alone, Sansa's giggles were echoing in the tent, warming Sandor's heart and comforting him in his intentions to make the maester change his mind about healing Sansa. _When she'll have her hearing back and know that it's because of me,_ he thought madly, _she will love me back. She_ have _to._

His thoughts were interrupted by a second flap of the tent opening. He raised his head up and looked at the "man" standing in front of him. There was a few seconds of silence. Silence that Sandor broke by barking a long and hard laugh.

 _They must be joking. Surely, they must! Oh, Gods, that's too much!_

* * *

 ** _I know why he is laughing like that... but you don't ;) You can guess, we'll see if you are right. I hope you enjoyed it._**

 ** _I'll try to update soon :)_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Here's chapter 9, with the meeting (finally)! Yeah!**_

 _ **As always, English is not my first language (I think you know that, by now). Sorry for the mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 9**

The man standing in front of Sandor was actually a fucking green boy of approximately ten and five. He had a chubby face, little brown eyes, and he was bald, with scars on his head. Definitely a Thenn, but looking much less fearsome than most of them. He was blushing in anger from Sandor's hilarity. The scowl on the boy's face only made Sandor laugh harder.

"You gave me milk of the poppy, didn't ya?" asked Sandor between chuckles.

The boy nodded.

"Well, you shouldn't have. See how I act, right now," Sandor replied, wiping a tear from his eyes.

Abruptly, he became serious.

"Come closer, boy, and have a sit. We need to talk."

Eygar cringed, clearly afraid of Sandor's sudden wrath, but obeyed nonetheless. He was staring at his folded hands, avoiding Sandor's gaze. That was his first mistake.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, bloody coward!" barked Sandor. The boy jumped on his chair and raised his head up reluctantly. "That's better. So, you're the maester."

"I prefer the term _healer_ ," mumbled Eygar.

"Oh, so the _maester_ has preferences. Well, I'll call you maester if I want to. I hate maesters, and, right now, I don't like you. So, it will be maester for you."

"Yes, ser."

 _Second mistake._ Swift as a snake, Sandor took Eygar by his collar and brought him at a few inches from his face. The chair fell on the floor, and they both heard gasps from outside of the tent. Nobody came in, though.

Sandor gave Eygar a hard stare. If a look could kill, Eygar would be dead, he was sure of it.

"Do not ever dare to call me _Ser_ , again," Sandor snarled. "I am no knight, and will never be."

A dog can smell fear, and at that moment, the boy reeked of fear. Sandor gave him a push and the boy fell on the floor.

"Now that I have your attention, _maester_ ," continued Sandor, ignoring the boy's poor attempts to sit back on the chair without stumbling. "You will explain what that bullshit about redheads is. I thought wildlings liked them."

"They do."

Sandor seemed puzzled. "But you don't. That's what I want to understand."

Eygar looked hesitant. "I can tell you the whole story, but I need you to remain quiet and listen. Please," he added, seeing Sandor's threatening scowl.

Sandor nodded, so Eygar began to tell his story. "When we were still living beyond the Wall, my grandmother taught me the way of healing."

"Why not your parents? Or the healer of your clan?"

"My parents were killed by White Walkers when I was but a babe. And, my grandmother was the healer of our clan. She had to raise me alone, since my grandfather was long dead. I never knew him." The boy stopped, seeming lost in thought.

Sandor was growing impatient. That was still not answering his questions. Eygar felt it, and began to speak again, his voice shaking a bit. "Aside from being a healer, my grandmother could also predict future. The people in the village didn't want her near them, pretending she was mad. She was scared of redheads too, saying that they were not lucky, but actually bringing bad luck. I didn't believe her, at first. But then, when I was thirteen, I healed my first redhead. The day after, my faithful dog was dead. The second time I healed a redhead, I woke up the next morning and one of my finger was missing."

He took off the glove he wore on one of his hand – Sandor hadn't even seen it – and showed his right hand, which only had four fingers.

"I was forced to believe my grandmother's words when I healed a third redhead. There was a girl – her name was Yrin - which I thought was very pretty, in the village. When I told my grandmother that I would have to leave her soon and steal that girl to marry her, she said nothing. She looked at me blankly, and sent me back to work. Without listening to her warnings, I healed a third redhead. The next morning, Yrin was… Yrin was dead. I recognized the effects of a poison my grandmother used sometimes to heal people. Now, Hound, you must understand why I don't want to heal Sansa. I don't want to lose my wife. I know it will happen if I heal another redhead."

Eygar had tears in his eyes, and some had flowed down his cheeks while speaking, but it didn't affect Sandor, not one bit.

Sandor finally rasped. "You are just as stupid as you look, boy."

Eygar's head snapped up. "I beg your pardon?"

"You. Are. Stupid," repeated Sandor, his eyes never leaving Eygar's. "Do you know what I think of all of this? I think that your grandmother, as the people of your village said, was mad. To make you believe everything she said, she could've been capable of everything, like killing your dog, drugging you then chopping your finger, and finally killing a girl you loved, simply to keep you for herself. Plus, at a young age like yours, it is easy to make you believe anything and keep you under her control. It's understandable. She had lost her husband, then one of her children. She didn't wanted to lose you too."

While Sandor was speaking, the boy kept shooking his head, refusing to admit what Sandor thought as the ugly truth. Sandor got angry.

"Stop acting like a fucking child, and accept the truth for what it is! You are married. You are supposed to be a man grown, now. During that sweet honeymoon, you probably put a babe in your wife's belly. To be a father, you must be a _man_."

"I can't. I can't," Eygar kept repeating.

Sandor now understood that the boy had been used and manipulated by a member of his family, and his fears were still there.

"You can, and you must," replied Sandor more quietly. "What is your wife's name?"

"Rina."

"A pretty name. You love her, don't you?" Eygar nodded and Sandor kept speaking. "I need you to heal the woman _I_ love. If you are scared that something will happen afterward, I can stand guard in front of your hut and protect you and your wife. I'm a dog, I'm accustomed to this."

Eygar looked ambivalent. "You would really do that?"

"Aye, you have my word" said Sandor without blinking, feeling hope rising in him. "I can even pay you, if you want to."

"I don't want money." Eygar sighed. "I'm not sure, Hound. I… I'm scared."

"I promise you that everything will be alright. A dog will die for you, but never lie to you. And, I'm a good dog, I can assure you. They wouldn't call me the Hound, otherwise."

They both shared a chuckle.

"I thought you were more bad-tempered," said Eygar, a small smile playing on his face. "When I entered the tent, I was sure you would just kill me without a second thought."

"Don't tempt me," growled Sandor.

Suddenly, they heard screams and shouts outside of the tent. Sandor stood up abruptly, forgetting his wounded leg. He ignored the pain and found his great sword on the floor. Eygar had already unsheathed his axe. When they got out of the tent, they realized the village was under attack by another clan.

Rick was fighting two men, shielding Sansa with his body. She was standing between him and the wall of a hut. She seemed frightened. Seeing red, Sandor charged. He ran into the men, knocking one down on the ground, and quickly ran his sword through the man's chest. Rick killed the other and they shared a look.

"I'll protect her," said Sandor. "Go find your wife."

Rick nodded and ran away. Sandor only had time to push Sansa out of his way, before a man ran to him and gave him a hard blow on the jaw. Sandor felt a bit dizzy since he was still a bit weak, but he managed to regain his mind and punched the man back several times, until he fell on the floor, unconscious. Sandor slit his throat. When he turned around, Sansa was nowhere to be seen.

Sandor froze and fear rose in him. He looked everywhere until he finally saw her, running toward a young girl of about ten and four, which was about to be assaulted by a man and nobody was there to help her. He heard Sansa shout.

"Rina!"

Sansa ran to the girl and pushed her out of the man's track. She was the one to receive the blow. Before Sandor could do anything, Nymeria came out of nowhere with a loud bark and jumped on the man. They heard him yell in pain, before the wolf ripped his throat.

Sansa was on the ground, rocking the girl in her arms without caring about the bruise forming on her left cheek. Sandor came closer to them and turned Sansa's face toward him worriedly.

"Are you alright?"

She nodded and kept smoothing the girl's brown curls. The girl's eyes were shut thight and she was sobbing. They heard shouts again, and Sandor turned around to see the enemies retreat. When they caught sight of the wolf, they all ran away.

Sandor gave a sigh of relief, and everything started to spin around him. The pain in his leg woke up, but luckily the wound hadn't reopen. He breathed deeply and lay down on the ground, hoping to make the spinning stop.

Eygar arrived close to them and had only eyes for his wife, who was in Sansa's arms. Sansa let go Rina who jumped in her husband's open arms.

"You saved my wife," Eygar said, looking in amazement at Sansa.

But she wasn't looking at him. She was staring at Sandor, her big blue eyes shining in the light of the day, and she was holding his head on her lap, stroking his cheeks and hair tenderly while smiling at him. Sandor looked up at the _healer_ and smirked.

"Do you still think she is cursed?"

* * *

 _ **Will the maester - I mean the**_ **healer** _ **(sorry Eygar) - change his mind? You'll see in the next chapters.**_

 _ **I hope you liked this one.**_ _ **You can tell me by leaving a review. It is very appreciated and I reply to all of them :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Here's chapter 10. I have not much to say about it. I hope you'll like it.**_

 _ **English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 10**

 _"You saved my wife," Eygar said, looking in amazement at Sansa._

 _[…] Sandor looked up at the healer and smirked._

 _"Do you still think she is cursed?"_

"I…"

A mourning scream was suddenly heard.

"NO!"

Sandor's head snapped up and he saw Ned crouched on the floor, a little bleeding form cradled in his arms. The man was crying hysterically. _Fuck! The baby._

Lora sprinted toward her son, her husband following closely behind. Sandor felt Sansa tense under his head. When he looked up at Sansa, her eyes were wide and full of tears. Sandor knew she could see everything, but she couldn't know what was really happening. _My poor little bird._

Eygar stood up and walked rapidly to Ned. When he got close enough, he tried to take the baby from him, explaining him that he needed to look at her wound. It fell in deaf ears.

"No!" screamed Ned again. "Don't touch her! Lya! Oh, baby Lya. Wake up, please!" He was frantically shaking the baby's form.

Lora let out a cry and Rick had to bend down and pull Ned away from his child. With the help of two other men, they were able to hand the baby to Eygar, who gently scooped her up and held her against his chest.

"Rina, I need your help," said Eygar calmly. "Take the babe and bring her in the tent. She's still breathing."

As she was about to get up and follow his orders, Sandor caught her arms and stopped her.

"There is a paper inside," began Sandor, throwing worried glances up at Sansa's pale face. "Bring it to me with something to write. I need to reassure her."

"But, I can't… The baby…"

"I'll watch her," said Lora, wiping the tears from her eyes. She then glanced at Sandor, and pointed Sansa. "Take care of her while we watch Ned and Lya, please."

Sandor nodded, and the woman and the girl walked away. Eygar took a flagon from the pouch tied to his belt and walked to Rick who was holding his crying son in his arms. He handed Rick the flagon.

"It will make him sleep."

Rick nodded and forced the liquid down his son's throat, a look of misery on his face. A few seconds later, Ned was asleep. Again with the help of the men, they lifted Ned and carried him in Rick's hut. Sansa sobbed, a trembling hand clapped on her mouth. At that moment, Rina came back with the paper and gave it to Sandor before running back to the tent, now followed by Eygar.

Sandor was grateful that the girl had think about the plate. With much efforts and hissing, he finally managed to sit up. He couldn't count on the little bird to help him. She was in complete shock. He quickly wrote a few words on the paper, and forced Sansa to give him her attention. When she did, her eyes were red and she was so pale, Sandor thought she might faint.

" **The baby is hurt, but she's still alive. Ned is fine, he is sleeping. The healer will take care of Lya. Everything will be alright, I promise.** "

After reading those words, Sansa let out a heartbreaking moan. She leaned down and pressed her forehead against Sandor's, clutching her chest with one of her hands, her tears falling on his skin. Sandor raised his hands up to her. He used one to grip her free hand, entwining her fingers with his, and he used the other to cup her wet cheek and stroke it slowly with his thumb.

 _If you hear me, Stranger, please, don't make me break my promise and don't take Lya with you. The little bird may not survive another loss.  
_

* * *

Eygar was in the tent with Rina and the unconscious baby. He was staring at her red curls, wondering what he was going to do. Rina was standing by his side, confused and impatient.

"What is it, my love?"

Eygar sighed shakily and rubbed his face with his hands. "I can't, Rina. It's… She's…"

"Oh, come on, Eygar! Do not dare to bring up that stupid thing about redheads, again. She's a baby. Make a man of yourself and save her, for gods' sake!"

Eygar swallowed hard, and he could hear Sandor's voice in his mind. _You must be a man._

"Rina…"

Sighing, she put her hands on each side of his face and forced him to meet her eyes.

"Listen. I know you are afraid, and I understand why. Nothing will happen to me if you save a life. We can do this together," she said, smiling reassuringly at him and taking one of his hands in her soft ones.

Eygar's look set on the baby. She was not bleeding anymore, but the cut on her little body was bad. She needed help, and he was the only one who could do this. He then looked back into his little wife's pretty brown eyes.

 _I need courage._ With that in mind, he bent down and pressed his lips onto hers, kissing her deeply. When he pulled away, her eyes were closed and a small smile was playing on her lips. He took her hand and smiled shyly at her when she opened her eyes.

"Let's do it," Eygar said, determined. "Together."

He then set himself to work.

* * *

When they enter Sansa's hut, Sandor sat heavily on a chair, stretching his wounded leg to ease the pain. Sansa walked past him and entered her chamber, followed closely by Nymeria. Sandor leaned over the table to see what she was doing.

Sansa lay down on the bed, and Nymeria climbed up by her side. Nymeria lay down too and gave a lick on Sansa's face. Sansa buried her face in the wolf's fur and began to weep silently. Sandor cursed under his breath, but remained where he was.

He knew she was afraid for the baby's life. Truth be told, Sandor was afraid too. He knew the healer's fears, and hoped he would listen to his words and would be able to overcome his fears. He hoped he wouldn't let Lya die. That tiny creature didn't deserve such a fate. And her poor father didn't deserve to lose someone else he loved. Losing her would mean losing the only leaving memory of his late wife.

For a second time that day, Sandor found himself praying to the only god he believed in.

They stayed like this for an hour; He praying, and her crying. She was probably praying too, Sandor was sure of it. The sun was setting slowly.

As Sandor was about to get up to make sure Sansa was ok, the door opened and Rick came in.

"I have news."

Sandor waited, and Rick sat down on a chair next to him.

"Where is Sansa?" Rick asked.

"In her room. Will you tell me, now? Is the baby alright?"

Rick was, at first, taken aback by the obvious concern on Sandor's face. But he answered just the same.

"He saved her. She only needs rest."

Sandor sighed in relief. It was then that it hit him. _Lya is a redhead. He healed her. Does it mean he will heal Sansa too?_

Knowing what was going on in Sandor's head, a big smile spread on Rick's face, and Sandor got his answer.

Sansa will get her hearing back. She will be happy again, and she will love him for it.

* * *

 ** _Yeah! He will heal her! But, will it work? I mean, it's been a long time since she became deaf. It may be unhealable. We don't know! (I say ''we'' because I don't know myself xD we'll discovered it in the next chapters.) There is a few chapters left before the ending of that story. I have a goal and, when it will be reached, it will be the end of the story._**

 ** _Thank you for reading! You can leave a review to tell what you think about this chapter. It's greatly appreciated :)_**


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey!**_

 _ **Chapter 11, already! Hope you'll like it. Like I said in the previous chapter, we're getting closer to the end.**_

 _ **English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 11**

When the night came, Sandor and Rick were still sitting at Sansa's table, while she was asleep. They had lit a fire and they were sharing a wineskin.

"How did you make Eygar change his mind about redheads?" was asking Rick.

Sandor took a swig from the wineskin before answering. "I've shook him a bit at first. I've growled and showed my teeth like the rabid dog I am. Then I heard his story, and I came with that conclusion: His grandmother is fucking crazy. She scared the poor boy forever. She said to him that redheads were cursed, which is totally stupid since wildlings think redheads are lucky. To make him believe in what she said, she killed his dog and a girl he wanted to marry, and she even chopped one of his fingers! These things, of course, happened each time he healed a redhead."

"Seriously?" Rick seemed completely shocked.

"Aye. Afterward, I tried to be as gentle as I can be." They both chuckled at that. "I talked about his wife, and the little bird. I told him to be a man. Yes, that is what I told him. I said that if his wife was with child by now, he _had_ to be a man."

"Well, you did a good job, Hound, since it worked." Rick declared, smacking his hand on Sandor's shoulder.

"It seems."

A frantic knock was heard against the door.

"Who's there?" asked Sandor.

A muffled sound came from behind the door. "Eygar."

Rick got up and opened the door. The boy came in, his face was pale and he was wringing his shaking hands. He seemed totally panicked.

"What is it?" asked Sandor.

"My wife…" started Eygar.

"Don't tell me something happened to her."

Eygar blushed and averted his eyes. "Well, no… not yet."

Sandor frowned, unsure. Then, he remembered the promise he did to the healer. He got up and hissed a bit in pain. _Fucking leg._ He put back his sword's belt on. Then, he turned to Rick.

"Can you stay with Sansa? I'll be back in the morning."

"Aye. But, can I ask you what you're going to do?"

"I'll stand guard during the night. I do this for my scared little healer and his wife." Eygar blushed even more at the appellation, but didn't said a word. Sandor patted his shoulder. "Come on, boy. Let's go, before she gets killed." Seeing the boy's sudden pallor, Sandor barked a laugh. "I was jesting."

Rick's laughter accompanied them all the way to Eygar's hut. When they reached it, Rina was outside, waiting for Eygar in her nightgown. Sandor had to admit that, for a girl of ten and four, she was pretty. She already looked like a woman grown. It reminded him of Sansa at that age.

"Oh, my love, I told you it was not necessary." She turned to Sandor. "I'm sorry, ser." Sandor grumbled a low "not a ser" but the girl didn't seem to mind and she kept speaking. "I've tried to make him change his mind. I've never known someone as stubborn as him," she said with a polite smile. "Unfortunately, I have no extra bed for you. But, I have a rocking chair that we bought in the nearest town. It's not much comfortable, but it's better than the ground."

The girl was looking straight at his face without flinching. Sandor was still not accustomed to the lack of reactions people had when they saw his burns. Maybe it was because they saw burned flesh every day. They were called the Burned Men for a reason.

"No need to worry about my comfort, girl. The chair will do," rasped Sandor.

Rina nodded. She entered the hut, and Eygar turned to Sandor, handing him a little flagon with a clear liquid in it.

"For the pain," he explained. "You need to drink it all."

Sandor obediently drank the whole liquid in one swig. The bitter taste, mixed with the taste of wine, made him wrinkled his nose. At that moment, Rina came out of the hut with a wooden rocking chair. She had put a pillow on it. She then smiled up shyly at Sandor and bid him goodnight before entering the hut with her husband.

"One last thing, _healer_ : If you want to fuck your wife, make sure she's not too noisy. If I hear something, then I will be uncomfortable," growled Sandor.

He heard the girl giggle and Eygar mumbled something, clearly embarrassed. Sandor sat down and couldn't help but laugh. A timid Thenn, it was like a huge dog without fangs; it was pitiful, but so very funny at the same time.

Sandor leaned backward and let the slow rocking of the chair lull him to sleep. Soon, he was snoring.

* * *

When Sandor opened his eyes in the morning, the sun rays blinded him, making him curse. He heard giggles. He raised a hand to hide his face from the sunlight and turned his head. Rina was sitting on a chair, sewing and humming softly.

"For someone who is supposed to guard us, you sleep soundly," she gently teased him.

Sandor snorted. "Don't worry. If someone would have approached, he would be dead before he could reach your fucking door."

"Oh, I'm sure of it," she answered with a huge smile, failing miserably to hide her mirth.

"Are you mocking me, girl?"

"Aye." Then, she burst into hysterical giggles. If she wasn't a girl, Sandor would have gave her a smack behind the head.

"Where is your husband?"

Rina's expression became more serious, and a little annoyed.

"He went to see if Lya was awake. He told me to stay close to you the whole time he was gone. In fact, he wants you to stay by my side, today. But, seriously, I don't care. I'm not afraid. You can go and do whatever you want." While she was speaking, her voice was getting less confident and she averted her gaze.

Sandor sighed. "You're lying."

Rina's head snapped up. "I am not afraid!"

"Aye, you are. Why would you be sitting there, by my side? To enjoy my snoring and my pretty face? You're young and naïve. It's a normal thing to be a bit afraid. I didn't said you were running everywhere and screaming like a bloody highborn lady in front of a spider."

Rina laughed. "Highborn ladies are really acting like that. Well, Sansa did. The first week she arrived in the village, we showed her how to make a fire. When she gathered the firewood and made a pile with it, a tiny spider was walking up her arm. When she screamed, the old maester almost died from a heart attack."

Sandor barked a long laugh, picturing the scene.

"Aye, it sounds like a reaction the little bird would have," he chuckled.

"Little bird? Is that what you call her?" Rina asked, her eyes widening.

Sandor's good cheek redden, and he cleared his throat. "It's none of your business, what I call her."

"No, I was not mocking you this time, I promise. I just think it's… Well, it's very cute and kind of romantic. Does that mean you love her?"

Sandor nodded, averting his eyes.

"You don't have to be ashamed for loving someone. It's a beautiful thing. Even though I'm young, I can understand _that_. And, also, loving someone is so much better when that person loves you back. Will you and Sansa get married, soon?"

Sandor choked. "What?"

"When two persons love each other, they get married. You love Sansa, and she loves you. Why don't you get married?"

"Wait, what? Sansa doesn't love me."

"Of course, she does. When she still could hear and speak, she told me." She then clapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh, no! She didn't tell you?" When Sandor shook his head slowly, Rina groaned in frustration. "Damn me! She's going to kill me."

The girl kept chattering, but Sandor wasn't listening to her anymore. So, Sansa loved him back. But, he wondered how did she fell for him? And, most of all, _why_?

* * *

 ** _I don't know why, but I really like Rina x) I hope you liked this chapter! You can leave a review to let me know :)_**

 ** _I'll try to update soon ^^_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey!**_

 _ **I am very nervous to post this chapter, because it's rated M for mature, and I've never done this before. I had a lot of fun to write it, though.  
**_

 _ **English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 12**

A bit later than midday, Eygar finally came back. He seemed tired, and Rina walked to him.

"How is she?" she asked, taking his hands in hers.

"Better. She was awake, and she was in pain. It was making her cry, and crying was making it more painful, so she cried harder. I had to give her milk of the poppy. Ned is with her. She'll be fine in a few days."

Rina sighed and buried her face in Eygar's chest. "I am so proud of you, my love," she whispered.

He leaned forward and gently kissed her forehead. Then, he turned to Sandor, who was still sitting in the rocking chair.

"Thank you, Hound, for guarding us. If there is anything I can do to repay you, you just need to ask."

Sandor stood up and curiously felt no pain from his leg. He met the boy's eyes.

"I have, indeed, something to ask of you. And you know exactly what I want. Just tell me if you'll do it or not."

Eygar's look flinched a bit, but not his voice. "I will try."

Sandor's eyes flashed in anger. "What do you mean by you will _try_? There's a chance it might not work?"

"Aye. From what I've heard, she's been like this for a long time. I may not be able to truly heal her. You'll probably have to yell so she can hear you if there are too much damages."

Sandor's expression turned from angry, to disappointed. He heaved a sigh and turned away from them.

"I have to see her," he said before going away.

* * *

When he entered Sansa's hut, she was sitting at the table and Nymeria was at her feet. Sandor sat down in front of her and she jumped in surprise. She heaved a sigh of relief when she recognized him, and Sandor gave her an apologetic smile. She reached across the table and took one of his hands in hers. Then, a huge smile spread on her face. Still holding his hand, she extended her free one and took a paper near her to write on it.

" _Rick told me that Eygar will heal me. Can you believe it? I will hear again._ "

She seemed so happy, that Sandor felt terrible at the thought of telling her that it might not work. He only smiled back at her.

" **That's good news, little bird.** "

She frowned. " _If it were really good news, then why do you not look happy?_ "

Sandor sighed. " **I'm just tired. I stood guard the whole night and the chair was uncomfortable.** " It was not really a lie, so Sandor was half-satisfied with his reply.

When she raised her head up, she looked so concerned it made his throat tighten. She gave a gentle squeeze at his hand.

" _Do you want to come and sleep with me? I was too worried about Lya to sleep well last night. And, you weren't there._ "

She blushed when she wrote this. In response, Sandor stood up, his fingers still entwined with hers, and led her to her chamber. They stand there in front of the bed, swaying awkwardly on their feet.

At that moment, Sandor thought about what Rina told him: _She loves you._ If that was true, he needed a proof of it, in the only way he knew.

He bent down and took his boots off, then stood back up to take off his shirt. Standing in only his breeches, he was very aware of Sansa's intense gaze on him. He knew he was an imposing sight for a little woman like her. He was a head taller than her. He had muscled and hairy chest and arms, and broad shoulders. Sansa looked tiny and so fragile beside him.

When he turned to her, she turned away from him. He felt rejected at first, but when she placed her long hair on one of her shoulders and tugged at her laces with one hand, he understood what she meant.

 _She wants me to undress her. Oh, how many times have I dreamed of plucking all your pretty feathers, my little bird? It's actually happening, and I am the luckiest bastard in this world._

Sansa was wearing a common dress, so it was easier to untie the laces than it would have been with the kind of gown she was wearing back in King's Landing. As he untied the laces, Sandor could see more and more of her skin. And the fact that she wasn't wearing smallclothes was giving him a full view on her multiple scars and bruises. But still, her back was beautiful.

 _I want to kiss her._ And so he did. He leaned forward and gently brushed his lips against a scar on her left shoulder blade. He felt her shiver and heard her sigh. He pressed his lips a bit harder on her flesh and was rewarded with a similar reaction.

Feeling more confident, he trailed kisses up until he got to her neck, then kissed back down to her shoulder blade. He repeated the motion several times, enjoying the sweet taste of her skin. While he was kissing her, his hands moved to hold her waist. Her skin was hot and flushed, and he decided he liked the feeling of it under his palms.

When she turned her face to look up at him, her face was red and she was breathing heavily. She was clutching her dress against her skin with her hands, holding onto the material as for dear life. What struck him, though, was the look in her eyes.

The blue of her eyes was darker and she was staring at his mouth hungrily. Bringing a hand behind her head, Sandor closed the gap between them and their lips met roughly. She moaned into his mouth, and _didn't pulled away_.

Only that was like a victory to Sandor, and he deepened their kiss, feeling his cock twitch in his breeches. Without noticing, he started grinding himself against her backside, seeking friction. Sansa gasped at the feel of his hardened manhood, but kept kissing him and even leaned into his touch.

Suddenly, she let go off her dress, and the material was soon pooling at her feet. She turned in Sandor's arms and threw her arms around his neck, her bare chest smacking against his. He grunted and pulled away to have a better look.

Gods, but she was gorgeous! The skin of her face and neck were flushed. Her breasts were full with taught pink nipples, rising and falling faster with her heavy breathing. She had a soft flat belly and rounded hips. And… smallclothes hiding the rest. _Too bad! I'll see that later. When the girl will be ready. Now, stop thinking and enjoy, dog!_

He wanted to touch her breasts, right now. Badly. But, he wasn't sure if Sansa would let him touch her. He decided to take it slow. He pulled her back into another kiss, while caressing her skin. One of his hands came up to hold the back of her neck, her soft curls tickling his arm and hand.

She had remained chaste the whole time, by now, only holding onto him and responding to his kisses. She didn't stayed inactive much longer, though. Sandor felt one of her hand move down the arm that was holding her waist, and she took his hand in hers. She brought his hand up and placed it against her breast.

Sandor was surprised by her boldness, but obeyed to her desire nonetheless. Kissing down her neck, he squeezed her breast gently and she sighed. He then pulled gently at her nipple, earning sweeter sounds from her. While playing with her breast, his mouth came down on the other. He sucked her nipple into his mouth, while pinching the other. The mewling sound she made filled Sandor with pride. When he looked up at her, her eyes were half-closed, and they were both panting.

Sansa glanced furtively at the bed, and back at him. Sandor couldn't resist her any longer. He scooped her up in his arms, making her squeaked in surprise, and almost ran to the bed. He threw her on it, then climbed up on top of her. The flash of fear in her eyes stopped him. _Too fast_ , he thought bitterly. _Take it slow, or else you'll scare her away._

He was about to get off of her, when she raised her arms and stopped him. She opened her mouth and a strangled sound came out of it. She tried again. This time, words came out.

"I… I w-want you, San-dor."

 _You want me, but you're not ready to go further,_ he thought. He slid his hand down her stomach, her under navel, and finally almost under her smallclothes. She tensed and her eyes shut thight, only proving Sandor's thoughts. He withdrew his hand and her eyes snapped open, questioning. He brought a hand to her face and stroke her cheek, smiling almost sadly.

"I love you, little bird."

Tears of frustration slowly formed in her pretty eyes. "I'm sor-ry," she sobbed. "I can't… can't he-hear you. I can't hear any-anything."

Sandor took her hand and pressed it against his throat. There, she could _feel_ the rumble of his voice. "I love you," Sandor repeated.

Her eyes widened. She had read on his lips. She knew. She could do whatever she wanted with that information. Reject him, or accept him. Sandor held his breath and waited.

A bright smile spread on Sansa's face and a single tear rolled on her cheek.

"I l-love you too, San-dor."

A moan that sounded more like a strangled sob came out of Sandor's throat. She loved him. She truly did. She was not lying. He could see more honesty in her face than he'd seen in his whole life. She was looking at him like if he was a handsome knight in shining armour. But he wasn't.

"Why? Why me?" he asked. He needed to know. He needed to _understand_.

She lifted her hand and cupped his burned cheek. She stroke it with her thumb, then brought his face down to hers. She pressed her lips against his cheek, lingering on his burned flesh. _She loves me for… my burns?_ Sandor wasn't sure to understand what she meant. Nobody could love an ugly face like his.

Sansa bit her bottom lip before gently pushing him away. She got off the bed, not caring about hiding her bare breasts - to Sandor's delight – and kneeled beside the bed. Her head disappeared as she bent down to take something under the mattress. When she stood back up, she had a package in her hands.

Sansa opened the package and took out what was in. She held out a dirty white material in her arms, and looked at him with apprehension. Sandor didn't understood why, until he realized what the material really was: His white cloak. His bloody white cloak he had left in her room the day he left King's Landing. And she had kept it all this time.

Sandor made his way to her, and took the cloak. He draped it over her shoulders, caressing slightly her collarbone when his hands came to hold it in the front. She placed her soft dainty hands on his calloused ones.

As he bent down to kiss her again, he stopped a few inches of her lips, enjoying the sight of her once again. She had her eyes closed and her lips were slightly parted, and, Gods, she looked even tinier wrapped in the thick cloak. And so very beautiful.

He brushed his lips against hers and whispered against her mouth. "I am yours and you are mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

He didn't care if she couldn't hear him. _Soon, my little bird,_ he thought. _Soon, you'll_ hear _me say these words._ _And I'll hear the same from that pretty mouth of yours._

* * *

 ** _It's done! Now I can go and hide x) Don't be shy to tell me what you think about it. I would really like to know._**

 ** _Thank you for reading :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hi!**_

 _ **Chapter 13 :D Things are getting serious in this chapter, I hope you'll like it :)**_

 _ **English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 13**

When Sandor awoken, the sun wasn't up yet. Judging by the light coming from the only window in the room, Sandor concluded it was soon in the morning. He wondered what had awoken him. He didn't wonder for long, though. Sansa, who was nestled in the crook of his arms, his white cloak still wrapped around her body, was writhing and whimpering in her sleep. When she let out a strangled cry, Sandor understood that she had a nightmare.

Sandor sat up and took her by her shoulders, shaking her gently. His first reaction would have been yelling her name to wake her, but it would've been of no use. So he shook her, instead. Gently at first, then more forcefully when she began to cry. She finally opened her eyes, but didn't realized it was him. She fought against him as he tried to take her face in his hands, clawing at his arms and face while crying and screaming.

Sandor heard the front door being kicked down, followed by fast footsteps. Before he had time to react, strong arms gripped him and send him rolling on the floor with a loud bang. He heard Sansa's cries, voices shouting and Nymeria's barks. Someone jumped on him and he felt fists punching his ribs.

"FUCKING BASTARD!" the voice was yelling. "You tried to take advantage of her, uh?"

It was Ned. But Sandor didn't give a fuck if it was him or someone else. The dog had been hurt, and he would bite. Turning around swiftly, Sandor gripped him by his neck and shoved him against the floor, then punched him hard on his jaw twice. He was about to punch him again when arms stopped him and pulled him away. He saw other arms snaking around Ned to pin him down.

When Sandor looked up, he realized that there was a lot of people in the room. Lora was in the bed, holding a crying Sansa. The cloak had slid, revealing her bare shoulders, and the top of her chest. Rick was there too, holding his son with the help of another man. Eygar was in the doorway, his wife clutching his tunic, clearly afraid and confused. Three men were holding Sandor and, when he gazed up hard at them, he felt their arms tense and shudder in fear.

"What's going on, here?" asked Rick with severity.

"I heard Sansa scream. That brute was trying to rape her!" shouted Ned before spitting blood on the floor.

"I didn't try to rape her, you bloody halfwit. I was trying to wake her, because she was having a nightmare," growled Sandor.

"Why is she half-naked in the bed, screaming and crying, and trying to push you away? If it's not rape, I wonder what it is."

"We all do," added Rick.

He then looked between them, his lips closed in a thight line. He glanced at his wife who was caressing Sansa's hair. She looked back at him and nodded.

"Tie his hands," he ordered his men. "We'll untie him if he says the truth. Lora, please dress Sansa and bring her in the kitchen. We will ask her what really happened."

Sandor was shocked, but didn't struggled as the men took his arms and tied them behind his back. Rina stepped forward, ignoring Eygar's attempt to stop her.

"You can't do this," she began. "I'm sure it's a misunderstanding."

"What make you say so?" asked Rick.

Rina seemed to hesitate. "He couldn't rape her, or hurt her in anyway, because… Because he loves her."

All eyes were now on Sandor. He felt his face burn, and threw a murderous look at the girl. She had the decency to blush and lowered her gaze.

Ned sneered, and Rick smacked him behind the head.

"Enough!" he snapped. "We're going in the kitchen. Now."

The men all move at once, and soon Sansa and Lora were left alone in the chamber. Sandor had the time to see Lora wipe Sansa's cheeks, and he heard a sob from Sansa when the door closed.

Rick, Ned, Eygar and Sandor stayed in the kitchen, while Rick sent the other men away. Rina stayed with them as well. A few minutes later, Lora and Sansa came out of the room. The little bird was dressed in the gown she wore last night, bringing back images of her back and breasts in Sandor's mind. _Not the right time to think about this, dog. Focus, or you're going to have more problems than you already have._

Lora and Sansa sat at the table, and Rick put a paper between them. From where they were, they could all see what was being written. Lora took the paper first.

" _ **Sansa, dear, I want you to tell me the truth. Did Sandor hurt you?**_ "

Sansa's fists balled in frustration as she shook her head. Sandor restrained himself from chuckling.

" _No._ "

" _ **Why were you screaming and crying, then?**_ "

" _I had a nightmare, and I didn't recognize him at first. I thought he was… I thought…_ "

" _ **Who? You thought he was who?**_ "

A tear rolled on her cheek and she raised her head up to look at Sandor. The distress he saw in her eyes enraged him and broke his heart at the same time.

" _Petyr Baelish._ "

After reading this, Lora took Sansa's hand in hers.

" _ **Again?**_ "

Sansa nodded and sniffed. Rick took out his knife and untied Sandor.

"What are you doing?" screamed Ned. "It still doesn't explain what she was doing half-naked in the Hound's bed. He probably forced her to touch him, or to let him touch her!"

"He would never!" cried Rina.

Eygar hushed her, and she folded her arms in frustration, pouting.

"Lora, can you ask her, please?" asked Rick, clearly trying to stay calm.

Rick's wife nodded and took the paper again.

" _ **Were you forced to do things you didn't want?**_ "

Sansa blushed.

" _No._ "

A few seconds later, Ned rushed out of the hut. The door shut with a loud bang, startling everybody – except Sansa. She looked at Lora questioningly. Lora only shook her head in response.

Sandor thought that it was the right moment to intervene.

"I want to marry her."

There was a silence in the room, and Sandor's heart skipped a beat. The silence was quickly broken by Rina clapping her hands happily, a huge smile on her face. Lora smirked and handed the paper to Sandor.

"Ask her."

Sandor felt butterflies in his belly as he slowly took the paper. Anticipation rose in him when Sansa gazed up at him, questioning him with her eyes. He realized in astonishment that his hands were shaking. Never had he been in such a state. He heard chuckles and Rick spoke.

"We'll give them some privacy. Everybody, out, please."

Rick and Lora were the first to get out, wishing good luck to Sandor, and Rick apologized for his son's behavior. Before following them, Eygar stopped beside Sandor.

"Bring her in the tent in an hour. Everything is ready. Tomorrow, you're _little bird_ will hear again."

Sandor frowned, wondering how the man knew the pet name he gave Sansa. Then, he saw Rina muffling her giggles behind her husband. Usually, Sandor would get angry. But the knowledge that Sansa will hear again only managed to make him happy.

"We'll be there in an hour," smiled Sandor.

Eygar patted him on the shoulder, before leading his giggling wife out of the hut. When they were finally alone, Sandor took a deep breath before writing on the paper what Eygar just told him.

" **Eygar will take care of you today, little bird. You'll hear again tomorrow.** "

Sansa's eyes widened in disbelief. Fresh tears welled up in her eyes when she looked back up at Sandor. She smiled brightly through her tears, and took Sandor's hand in hers. He gave her hand a little squeeze and took the paper again.

It was time. He was going to propose his little bird. If she accepted, she would become _his_. If she refused, he would still be hers.

With that in mind, Sandor took the paper, but didn't feel more confident. He was so nervous. He handed the paper to Sansa, where he had written:

" **Do you want to be mine?** "

She looked a bit confused.

" _I told you I love you, Sandor. I'm already yours._ "

" **No, I mean… Do you want to** _ **truly**_ **be mine? Like… Like husband and wife.** "

She abruptly got up, a hand over her mouth, tears streaming down her face. Sandor was afraid he had made a mistake, so he averted his eyes, clenching his jaw and trying to hide his own tears, slightly ashamed of his weakness. He heard her move, and all of a sudden she was standing beside him. Then he felt her soft hand against his cheek.

"Sandor."

He raised his head up and gazed at her. Her bright blue eyes were staring down at his, and before he could do something, she bent down and kissed him softly. Sandor was taken aback at first, but quickly regained his senses and kissed her back. Their kiss, which was soft and loving at first, turned to deep and passionate.

Sansa climbed on his laps, her arms snaking around his shoulders. Sandor held her firmly by the waist, trying to put all his feelings in the kiss they were sharing. When she pulled away, she looked down at him with so much love in her eyes, Sandor felt his throat go dry. She then leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against his ear before whispering:

"Yes."

* * *

 _ **OMG she said yes! Seriously, who thought she was going to say no? I wasn't able to fool anyone here. It was as sure as school starts thursday (for me). And again, OMG but Ned is jealous?! Maybe. Maybe not. You'll see in the next chapters :3  
**_

 _ **/!\Also, when this story will be finished, I have a new idea for a fic. It will be a SanSan story. The title will be**_ **The Sworn** **Shi** **eld** _ **and it will be based on a video on YouTube which has the same title. The video and the music are just amazing. I shiver everytime I watch it. The video has been made by**_ **harrypfanmcc** _ **. I asked her to write a fanfiction about the video and she said YES. You should go check out the video, it looks like a trailer for a movie (a movie that I would really want to see). So, you can also tell me if it would be interesting to read it, there's a summary in the description. Here's the link : watch?v=3zV4y5v9tvU.**_

 _ **Don't forget to leave a review, please :)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hi!**_

 _ **I post quickly before going back to school. In this chapter, there is more Rina/Sandor and Sandor/Lya.**_

 _ **English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 14**

 _ **"Do you want to**_ **truly** _ **be mine? Like… Like husband and wife.**_ _"_

 _[…]_

 _"Sandor."_

 _[…]_

 _She then leaned forward and brushed her lips lightly against his ear before whispering:_

 _"Yes."_

 _She said yes. She wants to marry me. She loves me. She is_ mine _._ That's all what Sandor could think of while he was waiting outside of Eygar's tent, smiling and looking dreamily in the distance. He and Rina were sitting on the ground, both caressing Nymeria, while Sansa was being taken care of by Eygar. Rina glanced at Sandor's face.

"Stop smiling like this! It makes you look uglier." She said, pretending she was disgusted.

Sandor's grin only grew larger and he chuckled. "I don't give a fuck about what you think of my face, girl. _She_ loves me and my ugly smiles. _Her_ opinion is the only one that matters."

Rina snorted. "You sound like those stupid knights in the songs. I think I prefer an angry Hound, instead of the lovesick fool you are right now."

"Why are you mocking me like this?" exclaimed Sandor. "You were the one to tell me how much love was a beautiful thing and all, and that I shouldn't be ashamed of it. Now, you are judging me because I'm in love. You know you are confusing?"

She smirked. "Aye."

"Your honesty is almost rude, my lady," teased Sandor.

Rina slapped him on his arm.

"I am not a lady!"

Sandor held his arm. "Ouch! Hurting someone else is a very inappropriate behavior for a _lady_."

"I can hurt you as much as I want since I am no lady, _ser_!" she replied sharply, earning a scowl and a growl from Sandor.

As they were arguing teasingly, Ned passed close to them, throwing dark looks toward Sandor. Sandor raised an eyebrow, and Ned walked away with angry footsteps. He turned to Rina.

"Do you know what's wrong with him?"

Rina waved her hand. "Don't worry about him. He's only jealous."

Sandor barked a laugh. "Jealous of what? My handsome face?"

Rina smirked. "No. He is jealous because he loves Sansa. She's not only deaf, but blind too. I tried to make her see the way he looked at her, and that she needed to stop responding to him. She was like " _What are you talking about, Ned doesn't love me! He's like my brother."_ It is exactly the problem. He loves her, but she doesn't love him back. The resemblance between her and Kayt is almost shocking. Kayt was Ned's wife," she explained, seeing Sandor's confused face.

Sandor frowned. "He doesn't really love Sansa, he loves the woman she looks like."

"Aye, but not only. At first, he called her Kayt many times, and all of a sudden she became Sansa. And he still looks at her with those stupid doe eyes."

 _That must be why I didn't like him. The way he looked at her in her hut that morning… How did I not seen it?_

Lost in his thoughts, Sandor never noticed a little form crawling toward him. When he felt something pinch his leg painfully, he gave a yelp and almost slap the thing. He stopped in time when he catch a glimpse of tiny auburn locks. _Lya._

The baby was in front of him on her hand and knees, one of her hands resting against his leg, looking up at him with hope in her big blue eyes. Sandor also noticed that she was bare-chested, only wearing light smallclothes. It was normal, since it was a sunny and warm day.

Lya pushed on his leg and whimpered a bit. Sandor didn't know how to react. He was staring down at her, wide-eyed, wondering what he should do. Rina laughed beside him.

"She wants you to hold her."

"Why doesn't she ask this to her father?" asked Sandor, his eyes still on the babe.

"Because she wants _you_ to hold her. Not her father."

Lya whined, pushing on his leg again, and her pretty eyes filled with tears. Afraid that the baby would cry and alert the whole village, Sandor hastily and clumsily put his hands under her arms to lift her up. Before managing to place her on his lap, Lya used one of her tiny hands to reach toward Sandor's burned cheek. Sandor froze.

Lya grabbed roughly at his scarred cheek and tapped on it. It didn't hurt, but Sandor flinched and pulled away nonetheless. She reached forward again, with both her hands this time, and placed them against his cheek. She pulled, then pushed at his burned flesh, over and over again. She giggled, visibly amused with the new game she just found. Rina's laugh echoed with Lya's.

"She seems to like you," Rina stated.

It was true. Lya was looking at Sandor with a big smile on her chubby face, exposing a few tiny teeth. The sight made him long for children, even if he wasn't sure how he would do to raise them and earn their respect. He wanted to have children with Sansa, and who will look exactly like her, and like Lya. At that moment, he wished so strong that Lya was _his_ daughter.

What he hadn't noticed were the grey clouds forming quickly in the sky, darkening the daylight. A cold breeze blew on them, forming goosebumps on the baby's skin, and she shivered. Instinctively, Sandor opened his shirt and slid the baby's body inside, and she snuggled against his chest, seeking warmth. He put a hand under her little bottom to keep her from sliding further.

All the while, Rina was watching them, a small smile playing on her face.

"Sansa is very lucky." Sandor looked at her and frowned, urging her to explain what she meant. "Look at you with Lya! Sansa couldn't wish for a better husband and father for her future children."

Sandor scowled. "What are you talking about? I know nothing about raising a child. It's not because I want children that I know how to act with them."

"You are just as blind as your wife-to-be, it's unbelievable! Lya is not even _yours_ , but still, you are here, taking care of her and keeping her warm. I would've like you to be my father."

Her voice became lower when she uttered the last words. She turned her head away from Sandor. He heard her sniff.

"You don't like your own father?" he asked cautiously.

"My father is dead and, if the Seven Hells exist, I hope he's burning there."

Sandor was taken aback by her harsh words. He had never heard so much hatred in her voice. Without needing to ask, the girl explained further.

"My mother died by giving birth to me, so my father never really liked me. He beat me several times and treat me as if I was his enemy, not his daughter. He raped me when I was ten."

Sandor was shocked, and actually raging inside. He clenched his free fist and felt like killing someone. He knew people could be very cruel. His own brother was a great example of cruelty. Who could go as far as raping his own child?!

"How is he dead?" asked Sandor, trying to keep his voice as calm as he could.

Using her fist, she rubbed her wet eye, looking so much weaker than the confident girl she was a few minutes ago. She seemed more like a child than a young woman grown, wedded and bedded.

"The day after, Rick was named leader after killing Timett son of Timett. I didn't knew but, the night before, Rick could hear what was going on in my room. The maester's tent was outside, right behind my room, and Rick was sleeping in it. When they named him the leader, the first thing he did was executing my father for what he did to me."

"If I would've been there, I wouldn't have only executed him. I would've made him suffer. He would've begged the Stranger to take him instead of facing me."

Rina gave him a shaky smile. "I know, and I thank you for that."

A tear spilled from her eye and rolled on her cheek. Sandor slowly wiped it away.

"Don't cry, girl. I thought you were tougher than that. You're acting like those sentimental ladies in the songs. And, I remember you telling me you are no lady."

Rina smiled at his poor attempt at making her feel better. She then looked toward his chest, and laughed quietly.

"I think she was tired."

Sandor looked down and found Lya soundly asleep against his chest. It was then that they heard a flap from the tent. They both turned their heads to see Eygar getting out of it, wiping his hands with a cloth. Sandor got up, followed by Rina and Nymeria.

"She needs rest until tomorrow," started the healer, walking toward them. He eyed the baby sleeping against Sandor, but didn't questioned it. "The healing is painful, so I give her milk of the poppy. We will know if it worked tomorrow morning."

Sandor nodded. "Thank you."

Eygar opened his mouth to reply, when a shout was heard.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY DAUGHTER, YOU BASTARD!"

 _Hells, not him again…_ Turning, Sandor saw Ned rushing to him, a murderous look on his face. He sharply took the baby from Sandor, waking her in the process. Lya began to cry.

"What have you done to her?" Ned kept shouting.

Rina intervened. "Please, Ned, stop this now. She came to Sandor from her own will. He just warmed her up when it got colder." She approached him and placed her hand against his chest to keep him from getting to close to a now angry Hound.

"Don't touch me!" Ned yelled before giving a hard push to Rina with his free hand.

Rina stumbled and Eygar caught her before she fell on the ground. Sandor stepped forward, placing himself between Ned and Rina.

"If you touch her again, you'll never be able to touch a woman or hold your daughter," hissed Sandor threateningly.

"Thank the Gods, she is here!" they heard a voice sigh.

Lora was running to them, her skirts and hair flying behind her. Her cheeks were bright red and she seemed breathless.

"I'm sorry, Ned," she began. "It's my fault. I gave her a toy to keep her busy, and when I turned away to speak with Marian, she disappeared. I hope she didn't annoyed you," she said, eyeing Rina and Sandor.

"No, she only took us by surprise," answered Rina. "But she was not annoying us. She fell asleep in Sandor's arms."

"Really? I passed the whole morning trying to make her sleep again, since she didn't slept much last night."

There was an awkward silence between them, everyone eyeing each other – everyone safe Sandor and Ned. Sandor broke the silence.

"I will go check on Sansa."

Rina and Eygar followed him, and they could hear Lora ask Ned. "I heard you shout, what happened?"

Ned muttered "Nothing" before walking away with Lya.

* * *

 _ **I hope you liked this chapter, you can tell me by leaving a review :P**_

 _ **With school, my writing is slowed down. I apologize for the longer extension of time between every update.**_

 _ **I'll try to update sooner, this time :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey!**_

 _ **In this chapter, there is a lot of Sansan, and a bit of drama. I hope you'll like it.**_

 _ **English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Chapter 15**

After his altercation with Ned, Sandor was angry, so he went by Sansa's side, waiting and trying to calm himself by relishing in the sight of her pretty face and the feel of her fiery soft hair sliding between his fingers. Eygar and Rina had joined him, and the healer had reassured Sandor about Sansa's healing.

"I did my best, Sandor. I can't assure you that it will work, but I'm pretty optimistic. I've examined her ears, and they didn't seem too damaged. There's still hope," he had smiled.

Sandor was reassured, but still afraid it might not work. What would happen if it didn't work? How would Sansa react? Would she reject him and blame him for not giving her the happiness she deserved? Even if Sandor knew he had nothing to do with her situation, he knew for sure he would feel guilty if she couldn't heal.

Later in the afternoon, Rina, Eygar, and Sandor had shared a meal in the tent. While they were eating, Sansa had awoken, groggy and her head hurting, and Eygar had to give her milk of the poppy again. More than earlier this time, so she would sleep until morning. Before sunset, Eygar brought a pallet for Sandor, so he could sleep there and alert them when Sansa will wake.

When the moon replaced the sun in the sky, Sandor blew out the candles in the tent and lay down on his pallet, his face turned toward Sansa. A fire still burning in the middle of the camp helped him to discern Sansa's sleeping form, and he could even see the subtle rise and fall of her chest. Sandor closed his eyes and sleep claimed him.

* * *

When Sandor woke up, it was completely dark in the tent. It was the middle of the night. Wondering what had awoken him, Sandor reached by his side and fumbled in the dark to find a candle and light it up. As soon as it was done, he heard quiet sobs. Turning the candle towards the sound, Sandor discovered Sansa sitting on her own pallet, clutching the blanket against her. Her whole body was shaking, and her hair was falling on each side of her face, hiding it.

"Little bird, what…" Sandor froze.

Sansa's head had raised up, and Sandor gasped. There was a white transparent veil hiding the blue of her eyes. A shiver ran down Sandor's spine, and he felt bile rising in his throat as he looked more closely. From her ears – actually, she had no ears, anymore; only big dark wholes-, blood was pouring all the way down her cheeks and her neck, soaking the blanket and her white gown with the red thick liquid. Her throat was completely red and locks of hair were glued to her skin.

 _What the fuck did the healer do to her?!_ Sandor wondered, horrified.

Something wasn't right, though. When she had awoken earlier, Sandor remembered seeing her ears and they were whole.

His attention was drawn to her cheeks, where her tears flowing down there suddenly turned into tears of blood. She raised up a bloodied hand and reached forward, as to grab him.

Before she could reach him, her hair seemed to explode like a wildfire, and ravaged her skin. Soon, her whole body was burned, but she didn't seem to mind, only staring at Sandor with her veiled eyes full of blood. The smell of burned flesh reached Sandor's nose, and he felt like he was suffocating, gasping desperately for air.

Before he could move, Sansa opened her mouth in a silent cry and, like if she just turned into a bloody dragon, fire came out of it, burning Sandor's face in the process. He screamed.

* * *

Sandor woke up and hastily sat up, his own scream echoing loudly in his ears for a few seconds. He was panting and sweating, and –luckily – there was no fire. He was not burning.

 _A nightmare…_ He sighed.

As he was about to lay down, he heard quiet sobs.

 _No, not again!_

Sandor swallowed hard and, with a shaky hand, he reached for a candle. He lit it up, and hesitantly turned around. As in his previous dream, Sansa was sitting on her pallet in her white gown, crying and holding the blanket. When she looked up at him, - _thank Gods!_ \- her eyes were completely blue. And she was smiling through her tears, realized Sandor.

"Sandor, I…" she began, a sob stopping her.

Placing a hand on her mouth, she tried to calm herself by breathing deeply. Sandor realized that she wasn't only crying, but laughing at the same time. When Sansa finally caught her breath, she spoke again.

"I heard you in your sleep." She smiled.

Sandor wasn't sure to understand. _Am I still dreaming? There's no blood or fire… And, it seems lighter, outside. What…? Wait. She heard me in my sleep. She heard me. She_ hears _. It worked!_

Seeing comprehension spreading on Sandor's face, Sansa's smile only grew larger.

"I can hear you," she confirmed.

Without being able to utter a single word, Sandor put the candle aside and then literally crawled to Sansa. When he reached her, he grabbed her head with both his hands and drew it down to his. He crushed her lips under his, and she gasped. Taking advantage of her parted lips, Sandor deepened their kiss.

Placing his arms around her thin waist, Sandor pulled Sansa against him, laying back down on his pallet with her now straddling his lap, and held her thightly. She responded by pressing herself against his body, and placed her hands on each side of his face, kissing him back with the same fervor.

She then pulled away a bit, but kept brushing her lips slightly against his.

"Speak," she whispered against him, her hot breath tickling his skin." When Sandor didn't answer, she pleaded. "Sandor, please, I want to hear your voice. Say anything, my love, but I beg you; speak!"

 _She can hear again. She will finally be happy. With me. She's mine._ That's all what Sandor could think about. He felt his heart swell in his chest, and his love for Sansa seemed to crash against him with more force than before. It was almost painful.

Overwhelmed by his emotions, Sandor felt like he was going to cry if he opened his mouth. He wanted to tell her he loved her, but the words wouldn't come. Instead, he listened to his instincts and spoke the words she couldn't hear the night before.

"I am yours and you are mine, from this day, until the end of my days." Sandor's voice broke.

Tears fell from Sansa's eyes onto Sandor's cheeks, mixing with his own.

"Sandor…"

She was stopped by Sandor pressing his lips against her once more, afraid to be rejected. When he let her go, he gave her no time to finish what she wanted to say.

"Say the words, Sansa," he whispered hoarsely. "I am the one begging you, now. Please, say the words and be mine." Before, sounding so desperate could've make him feel ashamed. But right now, he couldn't care less what he sounded. He _needed_ her to answer. "I promise to make you happy, to protect you and to love you every day of my life."

"Oh, Sandor! I wish to be yours in every way possible; heart, soul, and, - even if I am not totally ready -, body." She blushed. "I will say the vows, and be yours. I've always wished to wed in a Sept, or, at least, in front of a heart tree. I would like to honor the Gods for answering my prayers."

Sandor felt disappointed at hearing her words. He hadn't seen a single heart tree since he entered the Eyrie. And, the nearest Sept would be a month ride.

Abruptly, Sandor felt anger rising in him. He had pleaded her, and she refused to give herself to him, only for some imaginary gods. After all those years of longing and searching, she wanted him to wait?!

"You love me, but you love those gods even more, it seems." Sandor muttered accusingly, aware that he sounded like a pompous child.

Sansa lowered her eyes and it reminded him _that_ night.

"How many times have I told you to look at me when I'm talking to you, stupid little bird?" he hissed. The words came out of his mouth without him being able to stop them. She had caused him suffering for so long, and her words brought a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Sandor!" she gasped. "Why are you being mean?"

She tried to pull away from him, but he held her in an iron grip.

"Look at me!"

He flipped her on her back and held her firmly against the pallet. Instead of listening to him, Sansa began to panic, and to cry again. She turned her head away from him, weeping.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why? Why? Why?" he mocked her. He was done with acting like a lovesick fool and sound so weak. And, he was done waiting. He had waited for her for years, and she wanted him to wait again?! This was one more reason to the many he already had to hate the Gods.

"I am the one who needs explanations. Why do you care for them, so much? You don't seem to have learned. Life is no bloody song, Sansa, and if your Gods existed, and loved you so much, they would have helped your family."

Sansa opened her puffy eyes and stared at him hard. She looked angry too, now, and she had suddenly stopped crying.

"The Hound is back," she said in a shaky voice.

"The Hound never left."

"That's not true. When you found me, you were Sandor Clegane. _That_ is the man I fell in love with. The Hound is the one who liked mocking me and my faith in the Gods, and scaring me." Her voice was taking more and more assurance. "Now, I want you to listen to me closely, Sandor. You didn't let me finish." Sandor frowned, but relaxed nonetheless and give her his attention. "I've missed my chance to be with you, that night. I won't make the same mistake. The Gods know how strong my love for you is. And, in some way, this marriage will be properly done, even without going in a Sept or in front of a heart tree." Seeing Sandor's confused face, Sansa couldn't help but smile.

"My hut. Have you noticed it was different from the others?"

"Not really."

"Well, it is made with weirwood. The night you… touched me, I couldn't hear you but I could read on your lips. You said your marriage vows and you put your cloak around me. I am sure the Gods heard you. The Gods and you are waiting for me to reply. You won't have to wait any longer" She took a deep breath and smiled up at him. "I am yours and you are mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

As soon as the words left her mouth, Sandor regretted his anger and his behavior. He felt so stupid, he couldn't even feel good about hearing her say her vows.

When he had held her down, he had felt her stiffen and shiver under him. She had been afraid he might hurt her, he knew it. He hated himself for it, and didn't think he was worthy of her. He didn't deserved to be loved by that woman. She was too kind, too sweet, and too good. Everything he wasn't. If he kept acting like this, he would spoil her soon.

"Sansa," he whispered, despair rising in him.

She hushed him and raised herself on one elbow, her free hand reaching up to cup his burned cheek, and a tear fell from his eyes. _Just like that night._

"I still owe you a song," she said calmly.

"No, Little bird, it was… I…"

"Oh, my love, do you still think me so naïve?" she smiled almost sadly, her blue eyes sparkling. "I know what you meant, but I also know that you would never have hurt me in this way. I love you, Sandor."

With her thumb, she gently wiped his tear away and laid back down, dragging his face down to hers. She softly brushed her lips against his, before laying his head against her bosom, and gently began to comb his hair with her fingers. Sandor closed his eyes, and his little bird finally – _finally!_ – sang for him.

* * *

 _ **Yeah! They are married :D**_

 _ **It was the last chapter of this story. I will write an epilogue and post it the next weekend, or tomorrow if I finish it in time.**_

 _ **I want to say a special thanks to**_ **firedew _and_ magnus374 _who review all of my chapters. Also, thank you to all the readers. Even if you hadn't left a review, no matter what your reasons were, I don't care. I was a reader who left no reviews before, because I didn't understand the importance of it. Now I do and I review as much as I can when I read a fanfic._**

 ** _If you want to know what my next project will be, you can go check out the note I left at the end of chapter 13._**


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

_**Last chapter already :O I have more to say at the end of the chapter.**_

 _ **English is not my first language, sorry for the mistakes.**_

 _ **Enjoy :)**_

* * *

 **The Howling Wolf**

 **Epilogue**

Later that morning, Eygar went to the tent and found Sansa and Sandor deep in conversation. Sandor was in a sitting position, while Sansa was resting between Sandor's legs, against his chest. They were holding hands, and speaking softly to each other.

"I can see it worked," Eygar said.

They both jumped, startled. Without a word, Sansa stood up and surprised Eygar when she hugged him.

"Thank you so much," she whispered.

"You are welcome, my lady."

"Oh, just call me Sansa."

"Sansa!" a voice called.

Rina had entered the tent and was staring at Sansa with hope.

"Do you hear?"

Sansa nodded with a smile. "Yes, I do." She then opened her arms. "Come here."

The girl eagerly obeyed and they hugged. Rina sighed into Sansa's shoulder.

"It's good to have you back, Sansa." Sansa knew what Rina was talking about. She had changed a lot since she had lost her hearing, and she had almost forgotten her dear friend. "I felt alone without you. You weren't there when I married, and I was so afraid. I would've like you to be there to guide me."

"I hope you'll forgive me."

"You're already forgiven."

Sansa smiled sadly before placing a kiss on Rina's forehead. The girl reminded her of Arya, and so she had come to care a lot for her. Before she became deaf, Rina and she were like sisters, never leaving each other's side, playing together when they could, helping each other in their different tasks and, of course, talking about Rina's growing love for Eygar.

"Well, I hope _you_ will be there for my wedding," said Sansa.

"Of course!" Rina seemed scandalized. "I assure you I will not miss that. Nor when you'll give birth to your first child." Sansa blushed and Rina smirked. Then, her smile fell, and she swayed on her feet, suddenly embarrassed and nervous. "Speaking about children," she began hesitantly, wringing her hands. "I hope you'll be by my side in the next eight moons."

It took a while for Sandor and Eygar to register what Rina just revealed. Sansa was the first to catch, her eyes widening.

"You… you are with child!"

As soon as Rina nodded, Eygar grabbed her and hurriedly pulled his young wife in a passionate kiss. Sansa couldn't help but laugh at this, joined by Sandor.

"As a healer, you should've notice the changes," teased Sandor with a grin.

Eygar grunted and, without pulling away from his wife's lips, he lifted his hand and showed his middle finger to Sandor, eliciting a laugh from the scarred man. Truth be told, it was hard to notice the changes. Rina's belly was still flat, except for a very tiny bump, and her breasts were not really bigger than usual. Nothing really noticeable at first look.

"How did you know?" asked Sansa to Rina, when Eygar finally consented to let her go.

"My moonblood. It's been a few winks since I haven't bleed."

"You know it since weeks?" Eygar looked a bit angry.

Rina lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier, but you must understand me. I wasn't sure, and I was… I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid you wouldn't want children with me. At least, not now. I know that I am young and I may not survive while giving birth. As a healer, you already know that."

Eygar sighed and smiled reassuringly. "I have no worries about this, love. Although you are young, you have the body of a woman fully grown. I have no doubts you will give birth to a healthy and strong child, and you will live to raise him – or her."

Rina's lips quivered, and she placed her hand against her mouth to muffle her cry. Eygar took her in his arms and hushed her.

"Shh, love. Everything will be alright. I will take care of you."

* * *

At noon, everybody knew about Sansa's healing. When she heard this, Lora fell in Sansa's arms, crying. Even Rick couldn't hide his emotions, and one of the men mocked him gently when his eyes got wet. Children were cheering and running excitedly around Sansa, asking her to sing for them like she used to do. She promised them to sing later. All the while, the young woman kept smiling, so much that her cheeks were hurting. But she didn't care.

Sandor was standing away from the group, leaning against a tree with his arms crossed upon his chest, Nymeria sitting at his feet. He was smirking and staring at Sansa. _My wife._ She turned her head and their eyes met. Her blue eyes were sparkling in happiness and her cheeks were flushed. Sandor let his eyes wander all over her body, making her blush even more if it was possible.

It reminded him of what they had talked about this morning. Now that she was his wife, he wanted to make her his wife in truth as soon as possible. They talked for a long time, until Sansa finally promised to give him her maidenhead tonight. Sandor reassured her the best he could, telling her he would take his time with her, and he would learn to give her pleasure before taking her maidenhead, so she would be more relaxed.

Sandor felt a knot in his stomach at the thought, and he stopped smiling. He was almost as nervous as her. The thing that scared him the most, was to hurt her too much and ruin everything. He never had a maiden, before, so he didn't know how to proceed.

"I believe you and Sandor are married now," said Rick.

Sansa blushed. "Yes, we did it in private. I am sorry…"

"Don't be. We shall have a wedding feast tonight, and witness your union, if you agree."

Lora took Sansa's hands and looked at her with hope. "I would like to hear you pronounce your vows, Sansa, since I wasn't there to witness my own son's wedding. Would you grant me this honor?"

Sansa agreed with a smile, and squeezed Lora's hands.

After, Rick sent everyone away, and they started preparing the feast. It was then that Ned stepped forward, holding Lya in his arms. Seeing Sansa, the babe babbled and reached for her. Sansa walked towards them and took Lya in her arms. Ned was averting his eyes, swaying on his feet awkwardly.

"Ned?" Sansa began to have his attention. When he raised his head up to meet her eyes, Sansa's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry for causing you pain, Ned. It was not my intention."

"It's not your fault. I miss her, Sansa." Ned's voice broke, and Sansa took him in her arms. He sobbed against her, clinging to her like a child.

"I know," Sansa whispered back to him. "I know."

After an hour of speaking, they parted in good terms. Ned even apologized for attacking Sandor like he did. Everything was going to be alright, now.

* * *

At Sansa's request, there was no bedding ceremony. After they ate and drank, Sandor and Sansa excused themselves, walking away from the feast hand in hand. As they were getting closer and closer to Sansa's hut, Sandor could feel the girl's apprehension growing, and her pace was getting slower and slower. He stopped a few feet away from their destination and turned Sansa towards him. She averted her eyes and blushed deeply.

Sighing, Sandor placed a finger under her chin until she meet his eyes.

"Sansa, if you are not ready, I understand. I won't force you."

"No, Sandor, it's not… I… I am sorry. I just can't help but be afraid. Every men that wished to lay with me wanted to hurt me. I know that it is not your intention, and I trust you. It don't trust myself. I have no experience. And, how could I be pleasing to look upon when my body is as skinny as it is right now? I have bruises, and scars, and…"

She was cut by Sandor pressing his lips against hers. After a few seconds he pulled away and stared down intently at her.

"I don't care what your body looks like. When I found you, you were a total mess. You had blood and mud all over your body, you had scars and bruises, and your hair was all tangled. And you know what I thought? I thought you were still the prettiest woman in all the Seven Kingdoms." Sansa's wet eyes widened in disbelief. "No matter what you look like, little bird, I will always want you and love you, because you are you, Sansa. My little bird. My wife," he whispered hoarsely before kissing her deeply.

* * *

Later, they were both naked, staring at each other while Sandor was nudging her entrance with his manhood. Sansa's body was flush and glistening with sweat. Sandor had keep his promise and had pleasure her, first with his tongue, then with his fingers, making his wife squirm, sigh, and moan beneath him. When she was about to peak for the first time, she called desperately for Sandor, almost afraid of all the overwhelming feelings she had.

For Sandor, seeing a woman in pleasure was also a new experience for him. He'd always had only whores, and he'd never really cared about how they felt. Not that he wanted to hurt them on purpose, but pleasing them was not his priority.

Watching his own wife coming undone by his inexperienced ministrations was something totally different than what he knew. Her eyes shut thight, her fists clenched on the sheets, she had arched her back and moaned so loud, he thought he was hurting her. But, when her body went boneless and she had look dreamily at the celling, slowly catching her breath and smiling like if she was the happiest woman on earth, Sandor knew he had done the right thing.

Now there he was, laying on top of her, holding her gaze, and about to take her maidenhead and officially maker her his. He could feel her stiffen under him, but she didn't look away like he thought she would. Instead, she place a hand on his burned cheek and raised herself on her elbows to kiss his good one.

"You won't hurt me," she whispered against his ear.

The night the Blackwater burned, she was a frightened little bird when she spoke the same words. Now, she was this trusting woman smiling up at him with only love and lust in her eyes. But, even if she seemed more confidence, Sandor could hear the glimpse of innocent hope she still had that this experience wouldn't be painful. He bent down and kissed her gently, trying to reassure her – and himself.

"No, little bird, I won't hurt you."

Then, he entered her. For Sansa, it did hurt, but not for too long. Sandor was big, but very careful. He finished much too soon to please her this way, though. It didn't really matter to them.

Sandor would have plenty of other nights to take her and make her enjoy their lovemaking, while _he_ would enjoy the sweet song of _his_ howling wolf.

* * *

 _ **The end.**_

 _ **I am not very good with endings, as you probably noticed. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed reading this fic as much as I did writing it. Please, leave a review to let me know :)**_

 _ **I really liked this experience. I also apologize for my sometimes ''poor writing''. I speak French so it is harder for me to find the right words or expressions to describe things or make you understand what I mean. So, I used a very basic vocabulary.**_

 _ **At first, this story was suppose to be an OS. When I decided to continue, I was planing about 10 chapters, or less. But I really got into it, and wrote 16 chapters :D I'm really proud of myself, and I can't wait to start my new project.**_

 _ **Here's the informations : It will be a SanSan story. The title will be**_ **The Sworn** **Shi** **eld** _ **and it will be based on a video on YouTube which has the same title. The video and the music are just amazing. I shiver everytime I watch it. The video has been made by**_ **harrypfanmcc** _ **. I asked her to write a fanfiction about the video and she said YES. You should go check out the video, it looks like a trailer for a movie (a movie that I would really want to see). So, you can also tell me if it would be interesting to read it. There's a summary in the description. Here's the link : watch?v=3zV4y5v9tvU.**_

 _ **Thanks to all the followers, the reviewers, and to the few persons who put my story in their favorites.**_


End file.
